For Love and Money
by Pieces of the Moon
Summary: While trying to solve a bizarre murder, Jessica must also deal with the mystery of her heart regarding Seth.
1. Chapter 1

.

MURDER SHE WROTE

For Love and Money

Chapter 1

"Care for another one of my oatmeal cookies, Seth?"

Jessica sat in the warmth of her kitchen across from her dear friend, Seth Hazlitt. The room still smelled inviting and delicious, leftovers of the morning's baking. She now was graciously holding out the plate of cookies for Seth to partake.

Dressed in her usual 'Cabot Cove' clothes of khaki skirt, light blue shirt topped with a thick 'home sweet home' cardigan and sensible loafers, she blended in with all the other New Englanders, despite being a world class novelist.

Seth was thinking that this was the look he loved best on her, as he reached out for another one of her trademark fine-tasting oatmeal cookies.

"I'm only taking it because I know you can't eat all of these on your own, Jess," he told her, "after all, waste not, want not is what I always say!"

"Hmmph!" Jessica guffawed, though she still had a smile on her face, "You don't _ever_ have to worry about me stuck with leftover cookies, Seth! I'll have you know my New York friends always look forward to my basket of cookies!"

There it was. Another reminder that Jessica had a life separate from him. There were so many times when he wanted to tell her to write her books but just stay in Cabot Cove, but he also understood that a sense of adventure was intuitive in her. She often said traveling was necessary to promote her books, but Seth knew better.

_After all these years, he could read her... like a book!_

_She was no mystery to him at all!_ he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, Seth?" Jessica interrupted his thoughts as she put the plate of cookies back down.

"Can't I just be jolly just because I want to?" Seth asked, before taking another bite of his cookie.

She brought her teacup up to her lips but didn't drink just yet.

"You, jolly? That's not the Seth Hazlitt, I know!" Jessica teased.

With anyone else, he would resent being known as a grumpy person. With Jessica, he knew there was a lot of love behind that comment. And he loved her back. In fact, lately, he had been thinking of telling her his feelings had begun to run deeper; that maybe he wanted to go beyond them being lifelong friends.

Before he could say anything, however, Jessica had popped up in her seat.

"Looks like you may need some more tea, there," she said, as she went to the stove to retrieve her teapot. She soon returned and automatically began pouring it into Seth's teacup, "and once the cookies are cooled, I'll pack some for you to go."

Seth was getting impatient now. He really wanted to talk to Jessica about a possible romantic future for them.

"Stop fussing over me, Woman, and sit down!"

He hadn't meant to sound so agitated, but he was glad it was at least out there and now he was about to reveal his feelings. Seth watched as Jessica curiously left the teapot on the table and sat down again.

"Why, whatever is it, Seth?" she questioned, "You look like you've got some burden you want to unload!"

"I wouldn't quite put it that way," he acknowledge, "but there is somethin' on my mind."

He now had her full attention.

"Alright, Seth, I'm listening."

He was pleased. _Finally!_

And just as he opened his mouth-

R-ring!

The sound of the phone buzzed in his ear.

Dang it! It's like trying to talk at Grand Central Station!

Jessica momentarily patted her hand over his in a reassuring manner. Little did she know that it had the effect of making his heart pound harder.

"Now, you just hold that thought, Seth,I'll be right back," she promised, as she went to answer the phone, leaving a frustrated Seth behind.

He could hear everything from her side of the phone conversation.

_"Hello?...Oh, hello, Mort!...What?...Yes, Seth is here with me, but why?...oh dear!...Yes, I'll tell him right away!...You want to see both of us?...Alright...sure...good-bye, Mort."_

When Jessica hung up the phone, she unconsciously kept her hand still on the receiver.

"Jess? What is it?" Seth asked.

"That was Sheriff Metzger, " she said evenly, turning to face him.

"I figured that was him," Seth said, "since I don't know any other 'Mort' in Cabot Cove! What did he want?"

Jessica sighed and he knew what that meant.

Unfortunately.

"Seth, there's been a murder."

TBC

_Thanks for reading! My first FF!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crime scene took place in one of the rooms at Hill House Inn. Though the inn was just as quaint and historic as the rest of the buildings in town, there was something foreboding about it.

It was Emily Beth, the assistant manager, who met Seth and Jessica in front on the sidewalk. She looked agitated as she directed them towards the correct room.

Walking down the corridor, they noted the deputy interviewing some of the people in the neighboring rooms. Sheriff Metzger was also standing in the hallway and he had obviously been expecting them. When they arrived at the door of the room, he tipped his hat.

"Doc; Mrs. F," he greeted them.

Jessica tilted her head, "Is there a reason you're out here in the _hallway_, Sheriff?" Jessica asked, thinking that was unusual.

"The reason will be made very clear to you in a sec, Mrs. F," he gestured towards the open door, "Go ahead and enter. Just be _very_ careful you don't touch _anything_."

Looking puzzled, Jessica and Seth entered, followed by the sheriff.

The room was simply furnished with basically a bed, dresser, tv, table and two chairs.

Slumped over in one of the two chairs was the lifeless body of a man in his late 40's. His left cheek was touching the surface of the table while his empty eyes staring into nothingness. Strangely, surrounding his dropped head on the table, were several stacks of money, everything from fives to tens to twenties.

Mort explained, "Seems the victim here had earlier dialed 911 complaining of nausea, dizziness and seizures. They couldn't reach the Doc, so they dispatched the call to me, but as you can see, we were too late."

Jessica went around to get a better view of the face.

"Oh _dear_," she ruefully stated as she shook her head back and forth in a tsk-tsk gesture.

"What is it, Mrs. F?" Mort asked, "You know the guy?"

She nodded, "That's Zachariah Henshaw. He came into town a couple of weeks ago. Told me he was an electrician looking for work, so I let him re-work the wirings in one of my guest rooms. He did an excellent job."

"He musta charged a bundle!" Seth commented, as he gestured towards the piles of money, "too bad he won't be able to spend any of it!"

Then clasping his hands behind his back to make sure he didn't touch anything, Seth bent over the dead body to examine it.

"Dilated pupils, massive sweating, no wounds," Seth diagnosed, "and along with the other symptoms the sheriff had noted, my preliminary guess is that this man died of poisoning."

Mort nodded knowingly. He thought as much, "so you're saying this man was definitely murdered."

"'Appears so, Sheriff," Seth confirmed, "and it seems the poison of choice was atropine, but I won't know for sure until I get him on the table." He then straightened up and looked right at Mort, "any idea how Mr. Henshaw could have ingested the poison?"

"I haven't had time to start gathering the evidence just yet," Mort explained, "I first needed verification that it had been poison that did him in."

"That's _right_, Mort," Jessica recalled, "you were going to explain why you had been standing in the hallway before we arrived."

"Oh, yeah, about that," Mort acknowledged, "before you two came up, the _darnest _thing happened."

Seth asked sarcastically, "a dead man, surrounded by oodles of money, _isn't_ the darnest thing?"

"The next part is even stranger!" Mort warned them.

Jessica was very curious, "Go on, Sheriff."

"It was Emily Beth's husband, Joe, who initially found the body," Mort explained, "and according to Emily Beth, after ten minutes of her husband being in the room, he began to exhibit the same symptoms as the dead man and had to be rushed by ambulance to emergency!"

"What?!" Seth looked incredulous, "You're just telling us that _now_? Do you realize, Sheriff, that if the manager _also_ took ill in the same manner, the poison could be airborne! That means at this very moment, WE could be exposed to poisonous fumes! Let's go, Jess!"

But Mort immediately called them back.

"Don't worry," Mort assured them, "I thought of that already." He pointed to a corner of the room, "I made sure that wasn't the case."

Positioned against one corner were two canaries in a cage, happily cooing to one another. Occasionally one or the other of the two would momentarily flap their wings and then they would continue their mating ritual.

"I see what you mean," Jessica said, as she viewed the bird cage, "the old proverbial _canaries in a coal mine _test. If the poison were airborne, the canaries would both be dead. That's brilliant, Mort."

"Reading a lot of Adele's books helps," Mort said, looking very proud of himself, "she knows all about poisons and birds. Yeah, I know, any other time, that would be strange, but in this case, it was a big help!"

"And where did these two lovebirds come from?" Jessica inquired.

Mort answered, "it just so happened that Emily Beth keeps a birdcage in the lobby of the inn."

"Then the poison had to have been topical!" Seth concluded, "It somehow must have been applied to the surface of Mr. Henshaw's skin and then Joe the innkeeper somehow touched the body."

Mort wasn't convinced, "But Emily Beth _swore_ Joe didn't lay a hand on the body. I tend to believe her. Joe doesn't seem the type to want to touch a dead body. He makes his wife get rid of any rodents on the premises."

"Well, Joe had to have gotten the poison from somewhere!" Seth was getting impatient, "he had to have touched _somethin'_ bad, and if the poison wasn't on the body, it had to have been on somethin' that he would _want_ to touch!"

Jessica looked back at the table and the body, along with all the money surrounding the victim.

_Something that someone would want to touch._

"Money!" she suddenly stated out loud.

Mort scowled, "What?"

Jessica was positive now.

_"The poison is on the money!"_ she emphasized.

TBC

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not only had Hill House patron Zachariah Henshaw been poisoned by the money left on the table, but innkeeper Joe Turner had a case of 'sticky fingers' and had to be rushed to the hospital, too.

Mort poked his head out the hallway, "Andy!"

Reliable Deputy Andy Broom came in, "Yes, Sheriff?"

Mort spoke carefully, "Use your gloves, and I _do_ mean GLOVES to bag up some of this money. We need to take it to the lab to be tested."

"Tested? You mean, Sheriff, that you're not sure if it's real money?" Deputy Andy asked, his eyes questioning.

"It's real money alright," Mort confirmed, "but handling it could be fatal. So you be careful when bagging that money!"

Andy almost saluted.

"Will do, Sheriff."

#

Jessica had objected to leaving the crime scene, but Seth was done with his examination and had no need to stay. Since he was her ride, she had no choice but to leave with him. To make up for it, he treated her out to lunch at their usual coffeeshop.

The quaint diner consisted of blue and white checkered tablecloths on the tables surrounded by wooden chairs. On one wall was posted a chalkboard with handwritten words listing today's special. Country-blue curtains surrounded the place, giving it a homey feeling.

They had just sat down with their menus.

Peering from the top of his menu, Seth could tell Jessica was a million miles away. They didn't need to be constantly jabbering, but Seth didn't like the silence between them at the table, either. By the time the waitress had arrived to take their orders and left, he was ready for some conversation.

"Jess, I do believe this case has you over a barrel. You've barely said a word since we've sat down!"

"Hmm?" Jessica slowly came out of her trance, "I'm sorry, Seth," she apologized, "I've been downright rude, haven't I?"

Seth didn't dispute it, "Woman, you need something else to think about besides another murder! It's enough to drive _anyone_ crazy!" he told her, " An idea hit him and he leaned forward, "maybe you and I should take our poles 'n tackle boxes and do some fishin' this weekend!"

Jessica's face lit up, "What a marvelous idea, Seth! I just might take you up on that offer!"

She looked delighted as she placed her hand over his, a friendly gesture she had done often in the past. But for some reason that she couldn't explain, she allowed her hand to linger on his.

Seth was enthralled as his heart began to beat faster. When he looked her way, he was stunned to see that she, too, was aware of the fact that their hands were touching like a soft caress.

For the first time ever, Jessica felt her body reacting. She felt a shiver going down her back ending with some flutterings at the intense look he gave her.

She was completely mesmerized by his eyes.

And it felt as if time and space stood still.

"Jess..." Seth's voice sounded different.

Her eyes were questioning and she seemed anxious, "Yes?'

She wasn't sure _what_ to make of these new sensations. What_ is happening between them?_ Jessica wondered. Strangely she found herself yearning to touch his face. She didn't understand this reaction to him at all.

Then from nowhere the waitress appeared with their coffee mugs, bringing them both back to reality.

Seth was well aware of the waitress's presence. He cleared his throat, "uh,so...I'm thinkin' the weather should be perfect this weekend for fishin'!"

Jessica smiled awkwardly before removing her hand.

I...think so, too," she assured him, the spell broken.

Seth waited until the waitress disappeared, "So, Jess, are you ready to talk about what's _really_ on your mind?"

Her stomach dropped.

"W-what's on my mind?" she repeated, her eyes round.

"I _know_ you've been wantin' to talk about the poison money mystery!" Seth sounded impatient but then at a more gentle voice added, "and if you do.. feel free to do so. I'm all ears."

He realized it was too early to push her, although he wanted to be a bulldozer.

Jessica was so relieved to be discussing the case again instead of what had just occurred between them.

"You know, Seth, I can't believe that Joe tried stealing some of that contaminated money. So unlike him."

"Temptation is a powerful thing, Jess." Seth slightly reddened over his mention of '_temptation', _"...at least Joe Turner got his comeuppance at the end!"

"I suppose," Jessica slowly agreed, "but being a thief _hardly_ makes him a killer!"

Seth sighed. What he didn't want to happen was Jessica involved in another murder.

"Now, Jess, I know you've been itchin' to help the sheriff investigate, but I think it's best we let him do his job."

"Of course, Seth, _however._.."

Seth shook his head, "Metzger will do fine without you!"

She opened her mouth to protest, then changed her mind.

"You're probably right," she looked resigned, "and I'll be too busy anyway."

"You mean with your next book?" he asked.

"Yes, that, but I also plan to bake a peach pie this afternoon."

"You don't say?"Seth perked up, "Peach pie, eh?"

"Oh yes, juicy and piled a mile _high _with peaches," she described and then feigned disappointment, "it's just...too bad I'll have to eat it _all_ by myself..."

Seth pursed his lips.

He knew he was falling into the trap, but, well, it was a homemade peach pie, after all.

"Welllll," he decided, "... I _suppose_ after lunch, we could mosey over to check on-"

"-Sheriff Metzger at Hill House?" Jessica quickly completed the thought, "What a great idea, Seth! ...and _look_! our food has arrived!"

Indeed, the sandwiches were placed in front of them and Jessica seemed ravished as she happily took a bite of her fish sandwich.

_Me and my BIG mouth!_ Seth grumbled to himself, as he shoved a french fry into his mouth.

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth couldn't believe it. Jessica had managed to 'convince' him to go back to victim Zachariah Henshaw's place to look for clues. But he should know that would eventually happen anyway.

Seth knew more than anyone else, that when Jessica put her mind to something, she could be more stubborn than himself. With unabashed determination she would scour every place of the motel room until she came up with the smallest of clue to help her solve the mystery. He already knew about her brilliant mind, but he wished he knew more about her heart.

Not that it mattered, he sighed.

The most romantic place he often took her to was a crime scene.

When they arrived back at Hill House, the sheriff was still there. Mort informed them that he had contacted the hospital and Joe Turner, the motel manager, who had pocketed some of the contaminated money, would pull through.

Seth figured Jessica would want to 'poke' around a bit; so that meant he was no longer needed. Once again he would take second place to the murder.

"Well, Mort," he announced, "you seem to everything under control, so I'll take my leave. You'll be able to drop Jessica off at her place of residence afterwards, won't you?"

Mort nodded, "Will do."

"Oh, Seth, you're leaving?" Jessica's heart dropped as she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Ayuh, I'm a doctor and that means I gotta go do some doctorin'!"

"Oh, yes, of course," she nodded diplomatically.

His face was unreadable but his tone sounded rueful, "Talk to you later, Jess," he said and then nodded towards the sheriff, "Mort."

Jessica feigned cheerfulness, "Bye, Seth."

"Later, Doc," Mort added.

Jessica watched with a pensive expression at Seth's backside as he turned to leave. Her eyes followed him all the way until he shut the door, a gesture which was not lost on Mort.

With Seth gone, Jessica concentrated all her efforts on the crime scene.

The money had already been tagged and the body had been taken away, so she was free to inspect the entire room. Luckily the place itself was small, even by Hill House's standard. The motel had maintained a mini-fridge and when Jessica had looked inside, there was a six pack of beer, minus one can, and two candy bars sealed in a ziploc. On top of the counter was a half used bag of potato chips.

_Mr. Henshaw certainly didn't care about healthy foods_, Jessica thought.

She then proceeded to inspect under the bed, inside drawers and any flat surface in the room.

At one point in his investigation, Mort noticed that Jessica was standing off to one side, near the east wall, staring down on the floor.

"You see something, Mrs. F?" he asked.

Jessica used the toe of her shoe to kick a small clump of dirt.

"Just some dirt here, Mort," she observed, "I think it's very unusual that this dirt is not situated near furniture or anything. Why would Mr. Henshaw want to just _stand_ here?"

She looked directly ahead of her. The only other object in sight was a picture on the wall. It was the typical _fruits-in-a-basket_ type of painting.

"Maybe Henshaw was a connoisseur of boring art," Mort stated sarcastically.

"Maybe not," Jessica stated, as she leaned in closer to look at the painting.

"I don't think that particular painting is going to look any better close up, Mrs. F.," he told her.

"No, that's not what I'm looking at, Sheriff," she said as she pointed at the frame, "See this here? I noticed all these smudges here at the left and right sides of the frame. Looks like fingerprints."

She began to grasp the edges of the picture frame, meaning to lift it away from the wall.

"Here, let me get that for you, Mrs. F," Mort insisted as he took her place. Grabbing the sides of the picture, he removed the framed picture from the wall and turned it over.

In the back of the picture was a key hanging on a string, which was then attached by tape onto the backing of the picture.

"Don't touch that, Mrs. F," Mort warned her, as he was the only one with gloves, "let me handle that."

Putting the painting down, he carefully removed the dangling key from the backing of the painting.

"Looks to be a very unusual key," she announced, hovering over the item in Mort's gloved hand, "definitely not a house or garage key."

The words "do not duplicate" was stamped on the other side.

Mort added, "It doesn't look to be a safe deposit key, either. Maybe it's a key to a locker, like a gym locker or a train station. I better bag this up; it may be important."

And Jessica went on to examine the rest of the room, including the bathroom.

When she was done, she was passing by the room's one wastepaper basket and looked down. Among the trash was a manila envelope crumpled inside. Using a tissue and carefully taking it out, she looked at the address. It was mailed to one of the mailboxes at some post office.

Her head shot up.

"Mort, look here."

He had already put the painting back, bagged the key, and came over.

"What's that you've got?"

"I believe that the key you have there will open the address of this post office box," she declared. Then she had that far-away look that she often got.

_Yesssss...of course_, she murmured to herself, _poisoned money and a post office box..._

Mort did a double-take, "What? Did I miss something?"

She looked directly at him, her eyes sharp.

_"_Mort, it's beginning to make sense to me! I think I know why Mr. Henshaw was killed!"

Mort looked astounded.

**"**_**Already?!"**_

TBC

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mort could not believe how quickly Jessica was putting parts of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Did you say you already know why Henshaw had been killed, Mrs. F?"

"I have a theory," she said, "You see, Mort, I believe the money had been transported in this manila envelope."

But Mort wanted to know about the motive for the killing, and had to force himself to remain calm, "and?"

"_and,_" she said pointing to the address, "there's no name or return address on the envelope."

"AND?" His voice was sounding more impatient.

"So think about it, Sheriff," Jessica really wanted Mort to have the satisfaction of figuring it all out on his own, "the lack of names on the envelope, the cash in the mail, and the secret post office box..." she purposely let her voice trail off.

Mort was puzzled, "I'm not seeing..."

Jessica gave it another try, "so Henshaw was a black-"

Mort responded quickly, "No, that wasn't his race, Mrs. F."

Jessica tried not to look flustered as she attempted, this time more slowly, "_so_ Henshaw was a blackmai-"

"-blackmai..." Mort echoed her word sound before completing the word, "_blackmailer_?" he blurted out, "So Henshaw was a _blackmailer?"_

"Yes, Mort!" Jessica looked pleased, "You've figured it out!"

Mort puffed out his chest before his face drooped again.

"Yeah, but I'm lost again."

Jessica patiently explained, "You see, electrician Zachariah Henshaw had figured out a way to make easy money. While he was doing electrical work at a client's home and the client was away or distracted, he would look around the place for something worth blackmailing for. After some time, whatever the blackmail secret was, Henshaw would allow some time to pass before calling the client back and then anonymously threatened to reveal the secret unless that person mailed some money to his secret post office box in probably some other city."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it now," Mort looked alert now as he continued, "the blackmailed client had no way of knowing it was Henshaw doing the blackmailing since some time had passed. The blackmailer could be a babysitter, a gardener, a mailman or even a visitor. Henshaw probably made sure to disguise his voice on the phone, too. "

Jessica gave him a knowledgeable nod, "Yes, that's a very good analysis, Mort."

This encouraged Mort even more.

"So at some point," he decided, "the client being blackmailed probably had enough of this shenanigan and devised the plan of killing the blackmailer by sending the poisoned money!"

"Yes, exactly!"

Mort shook his head in astonishment.

"I can't believe it was that simple to figure it out," he said, and then a furrow appeared on his forehead, "just out of curiosity, Mrs. F., why didn't the blackmailed client just send paper money or scraps of paper to Henshaw so the client wouldn't have to pay such a huge amount?"

"I thought about that myself," Jessica admitted, "and it's probably because the person being blackmailed wanted Henshaw to really _touch_ and _count _the money in order for the poison to work. That's why Joe Turner, the innkeeper, was only _mildly_ affected by the poison. He probably only held it long enough to slyly pocket it."

Mort silently nodded in agreement..

Jessica now just wanted to go back home to be alone with her private thoughts, "You've done great here, Mort, so I hope you don't mind taking me back to my house?"

"NOW?" Mort looked surprised, "but we've just made a break-through!"

"Yes, _you __certainly did_!" she exclaimed, giving him all the credit, "and it's best I leave the work to the experts! Besides, I have to get some more writing done on my next book before my publisher gets out his whip on me! Are you ready to leave?"

She looked questionably at him.

"I am," Mort said regrettably, "but... I don't suppose you might want to take a guess at what I plan to do _next_ on this investigation, do you?"

Jessica was ready with her answer,"My guess is that you will want to narrow your list of suspects."

Mort took his hat off and scratched his head.

"Narrow DOWN my list of suspects? Do I even HAVE a list of suspects?"

"Oh my, yes," she said agreeably, acting as if it were common knowledge, "If I'm correct, hadn't you already bagged Mr. Henshaw's invoices in one of your evidence bags?"

Mort went to a box he had set on the dresser. There were several items, each wrapped in a clear plastic bag in there. Scrounging around, he, at last, brought a plastic bag filled with what looked to be receipts.

"You mean this?" he asked, holding out the bag of invoices.

"Yes, that should be the suspect list," she said.

"What should I do with it?"

"Find the most recent ones and cross check it with _when_ Mr. Henshaw rented his box. That should _further_ narrow down your suspects to a manageable few. Then I guess you will do some investigative work," she looked nonchalant, "of course, I'm only _guessing_ at what you might do..."

"Yeah...yeah...that's what I had planned to do..." Mort said, sounding unconvinced himself.

She gave him one of her most sincere smiles, "Great! And now, Mort, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home."

#

It was late at night and Jessica, wearing her favorite wrapped robe, was pouring a cup of tea for herself before heading upstairs. She had made some de-caffeinated tea, but considering today's events, she _still _knew it would be difficult for her to sleep.

And it wasn't because of the case.

She felt a sweet yearning deep inside when she recalled the way Seth had looked at her earlier that day. It was so familiar and yet disconcerting at the same time.

R-ring!

The sound of the phone interrupted her thoughts.

_ Who would be calling at this hour?_ she wondered. Maybe it was Mort with some news about his investigation, _OR_...Jessica rushed to answer it, perhaps it was...

She picked up the receiver, her hand trembling a bit.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

Seth!

Jessica momentarily shut her eyes in complete bliss.

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seth rarely called her after 11 pm at night, so Jessica was stunned yet elated that he had called.

"Seth!" she couldn't keep the pleasure out of her voice, "It's wonderful to hear your voice, although I have to admit, it _is _rather late. You're alright, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm alright! If my mouth has the wherewithal to blather with you on the phone, then that means I'm alright!"

Jessica shook her head playfully back and forth, "Of course, I should have known that! However, what I never realized is that the later it gets in the night, the grumpier you get!" she jested.

"Hmmph!" he grunted, "You think _this_ is grumpy? Don't ever call me too early in the morning then!"

Jessica couldn't help smiling in the phone, "So why did you call so late, Seth?"

"I called you, my dear," he stated in a sarcastic tone, "because _earlier_ I seem to recall that _someone_ had told me _she_ was falling behind writing her book, yet I just heard from our favorite local Sheriff that the same person I had previously mentioned is involved with the Henshaw murder!"

_Good heavens_, Jessica thought, with a roll of her eyes, _Loretta's_ isn't the only place where gossip runs rampant!

"I _am_ busy writing my book, Seth," she defended herself, "and as far as the murder investigation goes, rest assured that Sheriff Metzger is _completely_ handling the case."

"Which is code for: _you're helping more than usual_," he surmised with a heavy sigh.

She didn't deny it, "Perhaps just a sliver..."

"A sliver, my foot!" he pointedly said, although he didn't sound upset, "Not that my fat foot is really a sliver, but that's neither here nor there. So out with it, Woman! You might as well just update me on the case!"

_Good,_ Jessica internalized, _she was dying to discuss the matter out loud._

"Well, since the last time I talked with you," Jessica began, _ 'Mort'_ had figured out that Henshaw must be secretly blackmailing his clients, which is why he had been poisoned. I think.." she then corrected herself, "that is, _Mort_ _thinks_ the client sent the poisoned money as a backlash."

"Blackmailin', eh? I see," Seth analyzed, "so obviously the client being blackmailed would rather have Henshaw _dead_ than to _pay_ him."

"It appears so..." Jessica agreed.

"Good that _you _figured it out, Jess,_" _he acknowledged.

"You mean _Mort_," she reminded him, "I was just there to..._lightly guide him_."

Seth was going to respond with some snide remark, but he unintentionally yawned, which immediately caught Jessica's notice.

"Oh dear, Seth, I'm so sorry," she apologized, "here I go blabbering on like there's no tomorrow when you've probably had a very long day yourself!"

Seth had to admit, she was right.

"It _is_ rather late, Jess."

"Very true," she smiled, "but I'm glad you called."

"I hate to be the only one awake, you know!" he insisted, and then he decided he would not hang up until he got out some of what he intended to get out, "Uh, Jess, before I go, there _is_ just one more thing..."

His tone had changed, making Jessica panicky.

"Why, whatever's is it, Seth?"

"It's just..." he took a deep breath in, "...dang it, Jess, I'm just goin' say what's on my mind!" he blurted it out, "I called because I just wanted to hear your voice tonight!"

Jessica felt a delicious thrill run throughout her body at his words. A simple phrase hadn't had this kind of effect on her ...since...well, since the early years with Frank when he had been courting her.

She smiled into the phone, "And on such a dark night, Seth, your voice is a ray of sunshine to me, too."

When she didn't hear a response, she miserably thought that Seth had hung up. She was about to call out Seth's name when he finally spoke out, his tone softer than usual.

"Sweet dreams to you, Jess."

Jessica slightly trembled as she held on tightly to the phone.

"And you have a _wonderful_ night yourself, Seth."

#

The picturesque shoreline and steady breeze made Cabot Cove the perfect fishing town. Adding to the enchantment of the place were the quaint shops, elegant inns and the friendliness of the townspeople. It is truly a town flushed with boats and charm.

_Schling-schling!_

Jessica rang the little bell of her bike as she passed a slow moving car down the main street of town. She had been cooped up in the house for two days writing her next novel, and now she needed some groceries from the general store.

It took her awhile to park her bike, for so many people stopped to chat with her. Being the only celebrity in this small town certainly had it disadvantages as well as advantages. Not that she really mind all the gossiping and small talk, but it did take time away from her writings.

The door of the local grocery store chimed as Jessica entered.

"Mornin', Jessica!" Chester called out, "Quite a pretty day out there today!"

"It sure is, Chester!" Jessica heartily agreed, "I heard from Loretta that you've got some fresh peaches in this morning."

"I most surely do!" he said with pride, "softly fuzzed and as red as they can be! You plannin' on cannin' a batch for some peach preserves?"

And before Jessica could answer, she heard a familiar voice coming behind her, from one of the aisles.

"...She'll be doing no cannin' with those peaches, Chester! _Those_ luscious fruits will be toppin' a delicious freshly baked _peach pie!"_

Seth suddenly appeared from behind the aisle. He was dressed in his usual white shirt with simple jacket and bow tie, and he topped off his ensemble with a driving cap; he managed to look like everyone's favorite small town doctor.

"Seth!" Jessica showed her obvious delight.

He came over, "Don't look so surprised, Jess.," his voice sounded stern, but his eyes sparkled, "I plan to stay glued to your side until that peach pie gets baked!"

#

Later, after she had placed the bag of groceries on the basket of her bike, she and Seth decided to take a stroll around the town, something they haven't done for a while. Jessica's arm slipped naturally into the crock of Seth's arm. With a smile, he automatically tightened his hold on her arm.

They had past the local bookstore and also a lobster-themed craft store. Jessica was explaining the plot of her new book.

"I wanted to begin the story at a Christmas party," she explained, "I plan the murder weapon to be, of all things, a punch bowl! You see, someone had covertly put poison in the party's crystal punch bowl, but I can't quite figure out how the killer got the poison in there to kill a specific victim without poisoning the other partiers who had quenched their thirst earlier from that same punch bowl."

Seth didn't even pause.

"The solution is quite easy, Jess," he stated, "I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself!"

Meanwhile, Mayor Booth had walked by and Seth touched the tip of his cap.

"Oh really?" Jessica didn't look convinced, "Because it's so unusual for me to be stuck so early in my writing, so I would appreciate a solution to this dilemma!"

Seth didn't mince words, "The poison was in the _ice cubes_ of the punch, of course! Therefore, the first few drinkers would be safe until the ice cubes melted, and then the poison would be released throughout the punch for the intended victim!"

Jessica was slack jawed. She stopped walking and stared at him in wonderment.

"That. Is. Brilliant, Seth!"

Seth was not one to be modest, "Come to me anytime if you want to know how to figure out someone's demise, Jess," he then thought about what he said, "which is, come to think of it, it is the exact _opposite_ of what a doctor is suppose to do!"

She laughed, thinking how much she was enjoying the sunshine of Cabot Cove, enjoying Seth's company.

And Seth was thinking the day could not have been more perfect. In fact, maybe this might be the perfect time to tell her-

"Doc! Mrs. F! Wait up!"

They both turned as Sheriff Metzger approached them.

"Here comes Mort!" Jessica stated, a little too enthusiastically for Seth's taste, "maybe he has some new information regarding the Henshaw investigation!"

Seth heaved a frustrating sigh.

_ So much for a perfect day._

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Jessica spotted Sheriff Metzger approaching them, she let of Seth's arm, which irritated him. The wonderful stroll he and Jessica had shared had been the highlight of his day, and he hated to see it come to an end so quickly.

"Hello there, Sheriff!" Jessica greeted in her cheery voice.

"Mrs. F," he greeted back and nodded towards Seth, "Doc."

"Sheriff," Seth acknowledged, "I see your timing is as _impeccable_ as always!"

"Not sure what that means," Mort cautiously said, "but I'm sure I don't _care_ what that means!"

Seth grunted as Mort turned to Jessica.

"I'm glad I caught up with you, Mrs. F," Mort said.

"Oh?"

"You'll be glad to hear that this morning, I arrested a suspect in the killing of Zachariah Henshaw!" he proudly announced.

Jessica looked unsure,"So soon, Sheriff?"

"Yep," Mort triumphantly rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, "and I couldn't have done it without your earlier help."

"Is that _so_?" Seth gave Jessica a questioning 'look', "I find _that_ hard to believe, being that Jess just finished telling me that her input was very minimal, due to the time she must spend with the new book she is struggling with!"

Jessica tried to poo-pahed that idea, "Welllll, Seth, I _have_ been extremely busy with my book, but the sheriff here just needed a sounding board, " she then politely turned to Mort, "Please continue, Sheriff."

"Being that the explanation is quite involved, what with arresting the suspect and all," Mort suggested, "why don't we head over to my office so I can tell all? Now that I have the guilty party locked up, the case is practically closing by itself!"

Seth rolled his eyes, but Jessica looked intrigued.

"I _am_ curious to take a peek at your suspect, Mort," she said agreeably.

_So there goes the rest of my mornin'_, Seth sourly thought, as he walked in tandem with Mort and Jessica.

#

The Sheriff's Office, from the outside, looked like a makeshift wooden shanty. The interior, however, looked official, with a counter, two working desks and wall to wall paper-filled bulletin boards.

Mort sat at his desk while Seth and Jessica sat across from him.

"We'll hear what you have to say," Seth said in a doubtful tone, "but I have a feeling you may not have arrested the right person, Sheriff."

"Really now?" Mort huffed, "so if you're so sure I'm already wrong, then why would you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Because this is me!" Seth claimed, "professional and cooperative!"

Jessica did her best to hide her smile as she steered Mort back on topic.

"Mort, please tell us how you found your suspect," she said, tilting her head with interest.

Mort turned his attention to Jessica, "Oh yeah, that. After some research and deductions, I found that in the two months before Mr. Henshaw opened his post office box, he was hired by 30 different clients for electrical work. 18 of those homes had the owner watching Henshaw the entire time as he worked, so he wouldn't have time to look for blackmailing evidence. That leaves 12 homes. Of those, 8 homes had him working in the bathroom, which is rarely the designated room to hide incriminating information. So that leaves a possibility of 4 homes where he might have access to living rooms, bedrooms, or home office, possible places were he might be able to find compromising evidence."

"That makes perfect sense, Mort," Jessica stated as Mort looked pleased as punch.

"Not bad," Seth admitted, "So you've narrowed it down to four suspects. How did you narrow it down further? Asked the group if one of them had poisoned an electrician in order to keep a secret, and one of 'em raised his hand?"

"Seth!" Jessica lightly berated him, "I think the sheriff is doing a _fine_ job!"

But Seth was not happy how his afternoon turned out.

"If you mean," Seth stated stubbornly, "that Metzger did a _fine_ job of going over _the entire murder procedure with you once again_, I'm inclined to agree!"

"Hey, Doc, it's a free country, and the door is right behind you," Mort reminded him, pointing to the exit.

Jessica politely interrupted, "Sheriff? We were discussing you narrowing down the list of suspects?"

Both Seth and Mort had the sense to look guilty.

"Oh yeah, I was; sorry, Mrs. F," Mort apologized, "Anyway, as far as finding the suspect, I found out that one of the homes Henshaw had done electrical work on was in the neighboring town of Harbor City."

From his file, Mort took out a photo and showed them a house, "it belongs to a Jim Murphy, the guy I have in jail now. He's a hospital technician, which would mean he has knowledge of poisons."

"That's it?" Seth sounded unconvinced, "And you made an arrest based on _that?"_

"Of course not!" Mort exclaimed. He then showed them several close up photos of all angles of Murphy's front and side yard while pointing at some flowered plants, "According to his neighbor, Mr. Murphy is quite a gardener, and these blue plants here? They're called larkspur."

"_Larkspur,_" Jessica repeated under her breath, "you know, I had done research of that plant for one of my books. Although it is a lovely flowering plant in appearance, the plant actually is made up of poisonous leaves and seeds, isn't that right?"

"Ayuh," confirmed Seth, "Larkspur contains atropine. By boiling down the seeds and leaves, a person can produce enough poison to kill a person topically. After ingestion, the victim will experience nausea, vomiting and the slowing of the heartbeat and in six hours, the plant becomes lethal."

"Exactly!" Mort beamed, "so Murphy was in possession of a _poisonous_ plant!" he now smugly asked Seth, "NOW who's in the wrong?"

Jessica carefully studied the pictures of Jim Murphy's home and yard. She did not look happy when she looked back at Mort.

"Actually, Mort, after observing these pictures of Mr. Murphy's residence, I have to say..." Jessica tried to be as diplomatic as possible, "...I'm not totally convinced that Mr. Murphy is your suspect."

"A-HA!" Seth looked pleased.

Mort's face fell, "Really, Mrs. F? I've arrested the wrong guy _again?_"

"I'm afraid so, Sheriff, " she ruefully stated, as she handed the pictures back to Mort , "and I think the pictures here will bear out that fact!"

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After looking at the pictures of the yard surrounding suspect Jim Murphy's house, Jessica had determined that Murphy was probably not the one who poisoned Zachariah Henshaw.

And Mort was crestfallen over the news.

"Are you sure about that, Mrs. F?" he asked, "I thought I got him dead to rights. What with his poisonous plants and all, I was so sure Murphy was guilty."

Jessica tried to be diplomatic.

"If Mr. Murphy is guilty, Mort, he's only guilty of growing poisonous plants around his residence," she told him, "however, he obviously didn't use any of it to murder someone," she next reached over and pointed to one of the pictures which showed a section of Murphy's side yard, "See the patch of area Mr. Murphy had designated for growing larkspur? If he had distilled the larkspur from there, then why does this area look untouched?"

Mort looked again at the picture. The small area was growing full and wild with larkspur; it looked totally undisturbed.

He slightly pushed back his hat, "Well, I'll be..."

"I'm sorry, Sheriff," Jessica gently said, "but you might want to concentrate your efforts on the other three possible suspects you have in mind."

Seth jumped in, "...and when you do, Sheriff, make sure the yards around their residences have some bald spots!"

#

It was the next morning.

Far off to the east of the town of Cabot Cove is an especially prominent oceanside cliff. Jutting out into the ocean, the remote area provided numerous vantage points for spectacular views in addition to providing perfect ocean breezes. Jessica loved coming out here to relax, to think, or to cure writer's block. It was her special place.

No one else knew about her 'secret' thinking spot except Seth. She had managed to convince him to join her this morning. He had accompanied her up here on several occasions, but, today, he really would rather be performing surgery on himself than go on a challenging Mother Nature hike so early in the morning.

The salt-filled air wafted their senses as they continued walking up, along with the ocean waters that continually rushed to and fro in huge frothing waves.

"I can't believe you got me out here, during rooster-crowin' time, for somethin' so arduous!" Seth complained, "you DO realize, Woman, that at this very minute, I could have been inside the comfort of my house, sittin' just inches away from a coffee-maker!"

"But it's such a lovely morning, Seth!" Jessica insisted, being her usual optimistic self, "Can't you just enjoy being out in the fresh air and admiring the majesty of this place?"

"My eyes and ears can," he admitted, "but my legs are an entirely different matter!"

"Oh pshaw!" she wasn't going to let anything ruin her morning, "Being out here in the fresh air is good for you! And you being a doctor and all, shouldn't you be a walking advertisement for exercise?"

"Been there, done that," he acknowledged, "Remember that time I joined the gym?"

"That's riiight, you _did_ do that, didn't you?" she acknowledged, "and if I recall correctly, it must have been about two years ago...whatever happened to you and the gym?"

"We broke up," Seth straight-faced "After going there twice, I came to the conclusion that the gym and I just wouldn't _workout._"

"Oh Seth!" Jessica laughed lightly. Then she tried to be encouraging with continuing the walk, "Come on, just a little ways more, and then we can rest upon those two rocks up ahead!"

"It's about time!" Seth stated, huffing a bit as he continued on.

At last they reached the two large rocks. With a groan, Seth plopped himself down on one of them and Jessica occupied the other rock.

On this particular day the windy breeze blew through their hair and clothes as seagulls squawked out their love songs from the sky above. Down below the sounds of the rushing waters could be heard.

Jessica momentarily shut her eyes, allowing the warm sun to beam down its soft rays on the surface of her face. From somewhere in the near distance, she heard Seth's voice:

_Soft ocean breezes blow_

_across shimmering waves below_

_and I pause to listen_

Stunned, Jessica slowly turned her head towards Seth, her face in total amazement.

"Seth Hazlitt, when did you start reciting haiku?" she asked curiously.

"Heck if I know!" Seth responded grumpily, "The darn words just flew out of my mouth!"

Jessica laughed and to Seth, it sounded like sweet music.

"Seth, you'll never fail to amuse me!" she said absolutely delighted.

She expected Seth to join in her merriment, but instead, he had a very solemn look as he gazed into her face. He held her eyes in steady regard as his blue eyes gleamed with heat and intensity.

"I was hopin' I would be more than that to you, Jess."

With his words, Jessica felt her pulse suddenly racing. She hoped she had not heard wrong.

"Seth, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

It was the exact opening Seth had been hoping for.

He stood up and went over to her. Reaching out his hand, he silently urged her to take it. She looked hesitantly at his outstretched hand and then looked up questionably at him. As he patiently waited with his outstretched hand, she trustingly placed her hand in his while he pulled her up to her feet, so that she was standing opposite to him.

Her heart seemed to thump loudly against her ribs, wondering what would happen next. He was so close to her as they stood face to face. Gently he let go of her hand as that same hand went up and lovingly touched the side of Jessica's face, causing her insides to melt.

The warm breeze softly caressed her body as she felt herself drowning in the intensity of his eyes.

"You know you've always been special to me, Jess," Seth's voice sounded low and sensual, "and I can't tell you when these different kind of feelin's for you began to happen. Maybe it was years in the makin', maybe it was more recent, but I got these darn, crazy, almost _gooey_ kind of feelin's every time you're near me. And it's only gotten stronger as time went on. Now, you're the author and good with words, but I'm the doctor and after much diagnosin', I've come to the conclusion that I have these ailments because I do believe love is blossomin' inside of me because of you!"

"Oh myyyy," Jessica was speechless, as she blushed and looked off into the distance, wondering how to respond.

It was so quiet between them that the only sounds to be heard was the rushing of the waters crashing up on land before retreating away in repetitive powerful rhythms.

And when Jessica didn't say anymore, Seth felt his heart crashing as well.

"I've said too much, hadn't I?" Seth looked worried, "Dang it, Jess, I didn't mean to ruin it between us."

Jessica wasn't sure what to say. All she knew was that from this time forward, their relationship would never be the same. She turned back and looked directly at him.

"Seth..." her voice was uncertain, but her shimmering eyes never left his, "You've really thrown me for a loop. I had no idea..." she stopped herself to make a correction, "no, that's not entirely true. I _did_ know _some_ of how you felt, but I didn't know what to do about it. But as confused I am about you, I've become even more confused about _me_, because lately...I've been having these mixed up emotions inside myself about _you_."

Seth's hopes began to soar, but he was cautious.

He took a deep breath in to calm his nerves.

"All I ask from you, Jessica, is the truth," he bravely told her, "I can take whatever you tell me."

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scenes of oceans and rocky cliffs are picture-worthy, but the rugged, spectacular views of the cliffs from Cabot Cove will leave an indelible mark on one's soul. And it was here that Seth requested Jessica reveal her feelings to him.

A light breeze fanned their faces as they stood face to face, intense in their gazing of one another. Although they were not touching, Jessica could still feel the warmth of Seth's hand where he had previously touched her cheek.

The way he gazed at her caused her fluttering sensations.

"Please don't look at me that way," she pleaded, "I won't be able to think clearly."

"You act like that's a bad thing!" Seth responded, "I'll have you know that some of my best revelations have occurred when I am not clear of mind!"

She smiled, "Okay, then I'll continue with a fuzzy mind," her expression then turned serious, "you know, Seth, I've always held certain feelings for you..."

A pang of disappointment hit Seth. He knew what was to come next. It's the 'let's-be-friends' speech. Perhaps he had read too much into their recent special moments together because _his_ feelings were so strong.

"No need to continue, Jess," he said, in anticipation of a let down, "I know what you're trying to say," he then half turned to go,"besides, it's time we get back to town anyway."

He next felt Jessica's hand touching his arm, which caused him to look back at her. The air was scented with seasalt mistiness as the sounds of distant ocean waters rushing back and forth could be heard.

"Seth Hazlitt, why is it that you always feel you should get the last word in?" she randomly asked.

He looked incredulous, "I do not!"

"You do!"

"I d_o not, _Jess!_"_

"There you go again, Seth, the last word!"

"Never!"

They paused in surprise to look at one another and suddenly they were both laughing and Jessica's entire face was glowing.

"Oh, Seth," she said, when the laughter had subsided,"I really don't know what I would do if you weren't there. I'd probably die a lonely, old bitter woman."

"Now, Jess, that could never be you and furthermore..."

But Jessica put her hand up to stop him; she wasn't done.

"You've always been there for me, and in that way, I realize I may have taken you for granted all these years. I do love you, Seth, I do; in a way that best friends do..." she confessed, "and lately, I, too, have been feeling...how had you so eloquently described it? some _gooey _feelings around you, but...I'm not sure if I want to cross into something beyond friendship. I've just settled into the second phase of my life and I really LIKE being my own person and I love where _we_ are now, too," her eyes pleaded for him to understand.

For a writer, she was doing a lousy job of conveying her thoughts. They seemed all jumbled up in her head.

"Some of your reluctance has to do with your feelings for Frank, doesn't it?" he bluntly asked, but the tone was tender.

She couldn't deny it as she nodded, "if I were ever to consider sharing my life with someone else besides Frank, I'd fear I would begin to forget the loving memories I've shared with him."

"You'll always carry him in your heart, I'm sure of it, just like I'll always have wonderful memories of Ruth," he reflectively smiled, before continuing, "But Jess, you also can't deny the attraction we have for one another."

_What he said was true_, she realized, _especially recently_. Even now as they stood here with the water colliding against the rocks in rhythmic splashes, the hot flicker in his eyes made it difficult for her to breathe.

"I'm scared for other reasons, Seth, and it doesn't have to do with Frank," she seemed to choke out the words, "I'm scared because I don't want to lose this special friendship we have, which is so rare and precious. If we move forward, we will never be able to go back."

She was so torn. Shaking her head sadly, she looked down on the ground, wondering what would become of their relationship now. Then unexpectedly, she felt Seth's hand slide beneath her chin and bring her face up to look at him. In his eyes she read a mix of tenderness and ruthless purpose.

"I'm scared, too, Jess," he admitted,"but I'm willing to take the chance because we could be missing out on true happiness. But I would _never_ be the one to push you, although you'd probably like to argue _that_ part with me!"

She smiled, "We know each other so well, don't we?"

"Ayuh, we do at that," he responded, "and I'm glad we've discussed this and it's out in the open."

"Me, too," Jessica responded just as softly, although she felt as though her heart would burst.

"So let's say for now," he surmised, "that we let things happen as they may, and let time take its course."

Her eyes were sparkling, "I think that's very wise, Seth."

He nodded, and then gently added, "I want you to know, Jess, that I understand whichever way you choose. And in the end, if all you want is to be friends, we can do that. I don't need to be basking in the limelight with you; I am more than willin' to remain steadfast in the sidelines, as long as you're standin' there next to me!"

"Seth..." Jessica was slightly teary-eyed as she reached out and hugged him. She could feel the rhythmic beating of his heartbeat and it was so comforting now. When they broke apart, she added, "thank you for understanding."

"One wise thing I've learned in all my years of livin' is that I can't _make_ someone love me," Seth's tone then turned sarcastic, "of course, I could stalk the woman and hope she panics and gives in, but I'm too darn old and tired to take the trouble to do that!"

Jessica laughed heartily and the day seemed brighter despite the winds suddenly picking up, whipping briskly through their clothes. Perhaps it was nature's way of telling them that enough was said on the subject and it was time to go.

He placed his arm around her in a familiar way, "Come on, Woman, it's best we get a move on," he urged, as she smiled agreeably and they began heading back down to town, "I'm willin' to bet there's some oatmeal cookies at your place with my name on 'em!"

#

Later that night, Jessica was immersed in the middle of her mystery novel as she was furiously typing:

_...Detective Ariana Armstrong unlocked her front door and entered her tiny kitchen. It had been a long day and she felt frustrated that the case was still not solved. Without bothering to turn on the light, she went to get a cold drink, using the moonlight filtering through the curtains to help guide her._

_As she was about to open the refrigerator door, a gloved hand suddenly reached out from behind her and wrapped his arm tightly against her neck, causing her eyes to pop open._

_"Hello, Ariana," a threatening voice breathed into her ear, "Remember me?"_

_Her eyes wide with fear, Ariana could barely breathe as she shook her head back and forth in response. Next she felt a knife resting coldly against her throat._

_The voice continued, "You shouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong..." _

.

Sitting back, Jessica paused from her typing, wondering how she should proceed. Of course, every time she stopped to think, her mind would drift away from her novel. She couldn't get the image of Seth out of her mind. Dear, wonderful Seth.

Jessica walked over to her kitchen window and peered out at the night skies. It was an unusually clear and bright night and the stars seem to sparkle more than usual. The twinkling lights softly grazed upon her wistful expression. Her mind became reflective, wondering if she had made the right decision to remain as friends.

Unfortunately, the quiet skies didn't provide her with any answers.

Sighing, she regrettably turned to go upstairs. _Maybe reading a good book will distract my mind_, she thought to herself. As she proceeded to turn out the lights, she had one lingering thought:

_ If only I had a sign regarding Seth._

After Jessica left, the kitchen was bathed in darkness with the stars above providing the only light in the room.

However, had she remained at the window but seconds longer, she would have been witness to the rare phenomenon of a shooting star, otherwise know as a wishing star; it's bright glow streaking across the entire expanse of the sky before dissipating into the stillness of the night.

_No sign, indeed!_

TBC

* * *

_(Back to the murder investigation next chapter!)_

_Please Review_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_R-r-ring! __R-r-ring!_

The phone rang early the very next morning and Jessica dashed down the stairs to pick it up. She had high hopes that it could be Seth.

"Hello?" she sounded almost breathless.

"Hey, Mrs. F, it's Mort."

Jessica's shoulders slumped as she forced herself to sound cheerful, "Oh, yes, Sheriff."

"I just wanted to tell you that I went through the files again and I came up with two really good suspects: John and Alison Bennington."

"You mean The Benningtons who live on Crescent Street?" Jessica asked, in disbelief.

"The very same."

She looked puzzled, "Mort, I've known the Bennington's for five years; since the day they moved in. They're nice enough, but very private. What makes you think they're the murder suspects?"

"First, the date fits," Mort told her, "Blackmailer Henshaw had opened his post office box eight days after he did some work in the Bennington's kitchen."

Jessica didn't sound convinced, "did you check Bennington's garden for larkspur?"

"No, but that's the second point I was going to make. The Benningtons have a fairly large plot filled with azaleas and roses. When I took pictures of their yard to show to Adele, she pointed out that they were also growing some flowering plants called foxglove."

"Foxglove? Oh myyyy," Jessica sounded worried, "those particular purple plants are considered poisonous because they contain atropine, too!"

"That's what Adele said," confirmed Mort, "and the _really_ suspicious part is that I noticed _half_ the area where the foxglove grew seemed to have _double_ the amount as the other half!"

He paused, pride showing in his voice.

"Sheriff," Jessica began, "you're not planning to arrest the couple, are you?"

"You don't think I should?" he now sounded disappointed, "Uh, I guess not, then. Something tells me that you think I don't have enough evidence against the Benningtons, either."

"I just have this nagging feeling about the case that won't go away," Jessica admitted.

Mort groaned. It was as if whenever he wanted to turn _left,_ she always turned _right_.

"So let me get this straight, Mrs. F.," Mort told her over the phone, "you don't think it's possible that the Benningtons killed Henshaw?"

"I didn't _quite_ say that, Mort. I just think you need to do a little more investigating on them. Maybe check up on their background for any other crimes they might have committed, and also note any huge cash deposits in the bank."

Mort sighed, "I suppose I can do that...but that'll take more time and effort. And out of curiosity, Mrs. F., just how far back should I go when checking their background?"

"Five years, three months," Jessica sounded positive.

"THAT'S a bit specific," Mort sarcastically stated, "and how did you arrive at _that_ time-frame?"

"I just used common sense, Mort," she explained, "as I had mentioned previously, I know the Bennington's had bought their house five years ago and I do believe it was in February, making it five years, three months from today. I doubt they would have taken the trouble to have the movers pack up and transport incriminating evidence to a new place, so I assume whatever bad thing they did, it occurred _after _they moved."

There was a slight pause as Mort took in all the words.

"Makes sense," he had to concede, "so I guess we will have to hold up on arresting them until I can gather more information to make sure it points to their guilt."

"I think that will be very wise, Mort."

"Alright, then, I guess I'll go do some more investigating. I'll keep you informed."

"Wait, Mort," Jessica held tight to the phone, "there is something I need to ask you."

"Sure. Fire away."

"I think we need to go back to Mr. Henshaw's room at Hill House."

"Again?" Mort didn't sound convinced.

"Yes, _somehow_, I keep thinking I've _missed _something," Jessica insisted.

"Sorry, Mrs. F," Mort informed her, "but we cleaned up that crime scene and packed all the evidence away."

"Oh dear," Jessica sounded disappointed.

"I don't see what else you expected to find, anyway," Mort said, "I mean, you and I went over that place with a fine tooth comb!"

"I suppose," Jessica thought and then asked, "any chance I might be able to take a look at all the evidence later today?"

For anyone else, he would tell them it wouldn't do them any good, but with Jessica Fletcher, she had a way to seeing things other people missed.

"I don't see why not," Mort decided,"so, how about you drop by here around 2?"

"Noontime would even be better, Sheriff," Jessica stated, anxious to find more answers.

"Alright, see you then."

Jessica said in her most sincere tone, "See you later, Mort."

#

When she hung up, she rubbed her forehead; a slight headache was developing. Searching through her drawers, she found the container of aspirin. After filling a glass with water, she downed two tablets. She hadn't slept well, after a night of thinking about Seth, the Henshaw murder case and her book, in that order.

She suddenly heard two knocks on her backdoor. Quickly throwing the bottle of aspirin back into the drawer and shutting it with her backside, she gave a cheerful smile just as Seth stuck his head in.

"Jess! There you are! Good mornin'!"

He loved how Jessica always looked so bright and cheerful in the morning. She looked Cabot Cove smart with classy slacks, a plaid shirt and a comfy red sweater pulled over it.

For Jessica, miraculously seeing Seth so early, cleared her of whatever headache she had developed.

"And a hearty good morning to you, Seth!"

She then became busy, quickly reaching for a plate of fresh muffins for breakfast, "You're just in time to share some blueberry muffins with me!"

Ahhh, breakfast! Seth knew _timing was everything_, as he went over to the counter to pour mugs of the freshly brewed coffee for Jessica and him. No words were needed for this almost daily ritual. He was relieved to be doing something familiar after that talk they had yesterday. Seth had decided that if they ever talked about it again, it would be because she brought it up.

"I suppose you plan to spend you day chained to the typewriter," he assumed as he placed both mugs on the table and took a seat.

She placed a blueberry on a plate in front of him and sat beside him.

"I plan to do _some_ writing," she promised.

"Oh? Only some writin'? So, then, when will the _snoopin'_ part of your day commence? _Before_ or _after _you get your writin' in?"

"_Seth!_" she berated him as she put some sugar in her coffee, "If you must know, I am going to make a quick run to the sheriff's office, but the rest of the day I've reserved for writing!"

"I'm surprised you have _any_ time for writin' at all," Seth commented as he took a bite of the muffin. The delicious taste seemed to explode in his mouth, "so what's happenin' with that new detective character in your latest novel -Detective Alicia Armstrong, isn't it?"

"That's _Ariana _Armstrong," corrected Jessica smiling, appreciating his interest, "I'm actually stuck at a spot again. You see, late at night Ariana was in the kitchen reaching for the door of the refrigerator when she was suddenly attacked from behind by the killer, but I'm not sure where to proceed from there..."

"She was attacked at the refrigerator and never got her food? I say that's a double shame for her!" Seth teased.

"Well, I just can't figure out how to proceed once she's been attack at the refrigerator," Jessica said, half-thinking to herself.

"Maybe you could have a decadent chocolate cake in her icebox," Seth suggested, "then that'll be a reason your woman detective has a knife in her hand and she could use it to defend herself."

Jessica smiled.

"Don't quit your doctor job, Seth," she teased before getting serious again, "actually, that wouldn't work anyhow because I wouldn't want to have two knives in the same scene. But you know," she considered, "maybe I _should_ have her get something out of the refrigerator before she's attacked..."

"A _fine_ idea at that!" Seth approved,"And if you make it a chocolate cake, it'll give the woman more character!"

"Oh _you_!" Jessica lightly berated him and she began to half-think to herself, "let's see...if she reaches in the refrigerator, that means..."

Her voice faltered, and then she seemed to be in a trance before her eyes brightened and she gave Seth an all-knowing expression.

He knew that look.

"Jess? You've figured out something, haven't you?"

But Jessica didn't seem to hear him as her eyes wandered over to the drawer where the aspirin had been kept and then to her refrigerator.

Her eyes flashed with excitement, "Of course! _The aspirin_! _The refrigerator_! That's _it_! Seth!"

Once again, Seth was puzzled, "What aspirin? You mean, it was in the refrigerator?"

"No, I'm not thinking of the book any longer, Seth," she corrected him, "it's regarding the Henshaw murder!" she couldn't believe the answer to the blackmail scheme was there all along; in the refrigerator of Henshaw's room at Hill House. She looked at Seth with determination, "Seth, can you drive me over to the library?"

"Now?" Seth didn't look too happy as he ruefully glanced at his muffin, "but my breakfast..."

Meanwhile Jessica had quickly disappeared into the living room and now reappeared again, busily putting on her coat.

"Just take the muffin with you, Seth, this is important!" Jessica stated impatiently, ready to go.

"Of course it's important; it's _always_ important," he complained, yet he got up to find a container, "_important_ should be your middle name! What's gotten you so worked up anyway?"

Jessica's eyes gleamed, "Seth, I think I may have figured out the identity of the blackmailed item that got Mr. Henshaw killed!"

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At 11 o'clock am, Jessica had arrived at Sheriff Metzger's office, all informed and excited. She was with Seth, who was kind enough to take her to the library beforehand.

"You certainly look like you've just solved all the world's problems, Mrs. F," Mort told her as he stood in her presence and then sat down again at his desk as they sat down across from him.

"You're not too far off, Metzger," Seth interjected, "because I do believe Jess here, is about to turn YOUR world upside down!"

"You don't say?" Mort sat up, pleased to hear good news, "in that case, let me have it!"

"Before I say another word, I just need to see the evidence box if you don't mind, Sheriff," Jessica politely told him.

"Not a problem," he stated as he got up and retrieve the box from the storage room. He returned and placed it on his desk.

Jessica stood and scrounged around and with a triumphant _'Ahh, YES!'_, brought up the two unopened candy bars wrapped in the sandwich baggie.

She explained, "It didn't hit me until this morning the significance of the baggie with the two candy bars inside. I didn't think about it much at the time when I spotted it in the refrigerator of Mr. Henshaw's room; Then I later thought: why had Mr. Henshaw taken the time to put these two bars in a plastic baggie, especially since both bars were unopened?"

Mort shrugged, "Maybe he thought it would stay fresher that way."

"Back when we were at Hill House, I thought something along that line, too, so I forgot about those wrapped candy bars," Jessica agreed, "but earlier this morning, Seth had brought up a refrigerator comment and it reminded me again of Mr. Henshaw's refrigerator with two candy bars in a baggie and I began wondering, where is the original box of plastic baggies? If Mr. Henshaw had only been in the motel room for two weeks I doubt he would have used up the entire box, since it was obvious that he didn't keep much food around the place. And we all know a grocery store doesn't sell these baggies individually, so that made me think that the chocolate bars in the baggies were _specifically_ wrapped like this _before_ Mr. Henshaw brought them into the motel room!"

Mort still didn't get it, "So you're saying, Mrs. F., that the candy bars were already in the baggie when he brought it from somewhere outside? Please tell me it has something to do with the murder?"

"I have a feeling, Mort, that if you have those bars analyzed, you'll find one or both of the Bennington's fingerprints on them!"

Mort looked stunned, "So you're saying THIS is what Henshaw was blackmailing the couple with?"

"I believe so,"Jessica confirmed.

"But why kill over chocolate?" Mort asked.

"Oh, it's more than just chocolate, Sheriff," Jessica confidently told him.

"Wait...a...minute..." Seth recalled, "when I took you to the library, you were researchin' about the Tylenol murders. This has somethin' to do with that, doesn't it?""

"The Tylenol murders? I remembered that!" Mort recalled, "It happened a few years back when seven innocent people had died after consuming Tylenol-branded aspirin capsules which had been purposely laced with potassium cyanide."

"1982, to be exact," she confirmed.

"Whatever made you even _think_ about that crime?" Mort asked.

"It was simple, really," she said, "I hadn't slept well last night and was about to take two aspirins when Seth entered and made the comment about my empty refrigerator. And with the two items utmost on my mind, something in me just clicked."

"And somehow this will lead into two candy bars in a baggie," Mort egged her on.

"Don't you remember?" Jessica asked, "A year later, a copycat killer had used that same modus operandi to inject cyanide into candy bars and then place them back on the shelves, resulting in five deaths."

"A shame," Seth said, "because that company never recovered and went out of business. And I _liked_ that particular brand of candy bar, too!"

"So what you're saying, Mrs. F," Mort surmised, "is that The Benningtons _are t_he Candy Bar Killers? And this same plastic baggie with the two candy bars that you're holding here was originally in the Bennington's kitchen but Henshaw had taken them because he guessed these bars were poisonous?"

"Yes," Jessica acknowledged, "My guess is that back in 1983, John Bennington, or maybe wife Lisa, or both, tampered with the candy bars and didn't dispose of all the evidence. Then when Mr. Henshaw did his electrical work in the kitchen, he discovered the two bagged candy bars in a far away drawer or shelf, probably along with a syringe, a newspaper clipping or maybe even the actual bottle of poison and put all the evidence together."

"It's a good enough explanation for me!" Mort looked convinced, "I'll have this baggie sent to the lab immediately. Hopefully we'll find out if there's poison in these two candy bars, and if the Bennington's fingerprints are on it, we've got them nailed!''

#

Soon after, Seth and Jessica left the sheriff's office. As they walked in tandem down the street, Seth couldn't help noticing how Jessica didn't hold onto his arm like she normally did.

He purposely stared down at his emptied arm.

"You know, Jess," he stated nonchalantly, "your hand, there...it looks mighty heavy...you _sure_ you don't need to take a load off and put it on my arm?"

Jessica smiled, "That obvious, huh?" she asked, looking pleased.

"Ayuh," Seth told her, as they passed the general store. Jessica seemed hesitant as to how to answer. She somehow felt awkward being so familiar with Seth after that talk.

"Wellllll, Seth," she stated, "I guess...I just have a lot on my mind, is all"

Seth stopped walking which, of course, caused Jessica to stop walking and to face him.

"And a pig just flew out in front of me!" Seth claimed, "Just admit it Jess; you've been feelin' funny around me ever since we had that talk about our feelin's! And don't tell me that you _haven't_ been thinkin' about me, Jess, because I've seen the way you've been sneakin' glances at me!"

"Really?" Jessica looked sideways at him, "And how have I been looking at you, Seth?"

Seth hadn't been expected that question from her, "If you must know, Jess, you look at me as if... I'm someone who could knock your socks off!"

In spite of herself, she grinned, "Oh, you think so?" she challenged.

"Ayuh, I do, Missy," he said it with certainty.

Jessica let out a joyous laugh.

And as they continued walking, she warmly put her hand on his arm, "Happy now?"

"Hmmph!" Seth grunted and looked down at Jessica's hand on his arm.

He smiled, "That's better!"

"And just so your ego won't get TOO big, Seth," she leaned in and whispered, "_so far, you've only knocked _one_ of my socks off!"_

"Yeah, but it's the better lookin' one of the two!"

Jessica lightly hit him, "Settthhh!"

Seth chuckled, quite satisfied with how the afternoon turned out.

_However, parked in the shadows of a huge tree, a couple sat together in a nondescript black sedan, watching Seth and Jessica's every move._

TBC

* * *

_(A/N: FYI: The Candy Bar Murders was something I made up)_

_Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Seth Hazlitt was singing under his breath as he came downstairs, ready to start the day.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very very extraordinary_

_E is-_

Pausing, he tried again...

_E is..._

_What the tarnation is 'E'?_ he asked himself.

And THAT is exactly the reason why he makes it a habit never to sing to himself!

Seth grunted and abandoned the song.

He walked over to the mirror on the wall to straighten his bowtie.

_You're looking quite spiffy this mornin', Hazlitt, if I DO say so for myself!_ Seth mused as he stared at his reflection, giving one side of his bowtie a final fix.

Seth was obviously in a good mood He had already informed receptionist Beverly not to bother coming in since his calendar was free of patients this morning. He figured he would set aside a long lunch and perhaps ask Jessica out to lunch. Sure she was preoccupied with writing her book and 'NOT' (at this part, Seth secretly smiled) helping Mort solve a murder, but even spending an hour with a distracted Jessica was enough to make his day.

Now in work mode, he thought this might be a good time for him to could catch up on some research before lunchtime. He walked over to one of his many bookshelves. Finding the medical book he needed, he headed back to his desk and put on his glasses before opening the book.

As he continued his research, he heard the front door open and then close on his establishment.

"Have a seat! Be with you in a sec!" Seth yelled out towards the waiting room while he stayed at his desk, finishing up a paragraph in his book.

_Dang it be all,_ Seth thought, he was not in the mood to see a patient with no appointment! Hopefully it was just someone wanting something quick like refilling or wanting to make an appointment.

The person did not stay in the waiting area, however, but continued into the room where Seth was seated.

A low, ominous voice then spoke out.

"I'd rather NOT wait, Dr. Hazlitt."

His unwelcomed tone caused Seth to look up at the mysterious visitor. Wearing an expensive suit, the man was tall and attractive, with slick back black hair. Definitely not a local fisherman.

"And who might YOU be, Sir?" Seth asked indignantly, slightly irritated at the man's rudeness

"Name's Bennington," he introduced himself, "John Bennington."

Seth was suddenly filled with dread at the name, but outwardly his expression remained placid. He decided to pretend he did not recognize the name.

"You say it as if it should mean somethin' to me," Seth pointedly told him, "to which, I can assuredly tell you, it does _not!_"

"Oh puh-lease, Doctor, let's not play these games, "Bennington sounded annoyed.

Seth cleared his throat, "I say you leave now and call me later if you want an appointment!"

"I don't think so, Doc."

Bennington's reaction was to pull out a gun from his jacket pocket, causing Seth's expression to change to one of surprise followed by impatience.

"Put that away, Man!" Seth sounded insistent, "Is that really necessary?"

"It is," the man stated evenly, as he stepped closer to Seth, his gun pointed at him the entire time, "and I will use it if you do not come with me, Dr. Hazlitt. So _get up_!"

#

The sun shone bright on Cabot Cove.

_Myyyy, such a lovely day for biking!_

Jessica used her foot to bring down her kickstand as she parked her bike in front of the Sheriff's office. She felt wonderful; It had been a nice ride in the brisk air. And since she was in town anyway, perhaps she'd visit Seth later and they could make a lunch date.

But business first.

When Jessica entered, Mort was at his desk. He didn't even need to look up.

"Morning, Mrs. F."

"Mort," Jessica cheerfully greeted him. She placed a rectangular baked good on his desk.

She graciously explained, "This morning I baked two loaves of banana nut bread, and since I can't eat more than one at a time..."

A smile broke across Mort's face.

"Much obliged, Mrs. F," he looked grateful, "I love your banana nut bread and the Missus says it's her favorite!"

"How nice of both of you to say!" Jessica obviously liked the compliment, "And by the way, how _is _Adele, Sheriff?"

"Busy, as usual," he told Jessica, "this morning she was moving all the furniture around the living room."

"Oh? Are you having your house redecorated?"

"Not quite," Mort said, looking slightly embarrassed, "it's Adele's way of exercising in the morning."

Jessica worked to hide her smile, "Oh! Isn't Adele_... resourceful_?"

"To say the least!" Mort agreed, "So, what can I do for you, Mrs. F?"

Jessica took a seat, "I came to see what progress you've made regarding John and Lisa Bennington."

Mort looked incredulous, "didn't I just see you yesterday regarding them?"

"Yes, but I was curious if you got the fingerprint ID back from the lab yet."

"I did put a rush on the candy bar analysis for fingerprints," he said, "but I wouldn't get my hopes up too high."

Jessica looked surprised, "Oh? Why not? Sheriff?"

"It's only on TV shows -and maybe mystery novels- that we can get clear fingerprint records off of an item," he explained, "In real life it's a different matter. Fingerprints don't last forever. They're basically made up of skin, oil and sweat. So even if the prints _aren't _smudged, those particular prints have been on the candy bar for a few years and the oils of the imprint have probably decayed. We'll be lucky if we even get one or two points of comparison, which gets us nowhere, as far as identification goes."

Jessica had a look of defeat.

"So if the fingerprints aren't definite, does that mean you can't order a search warrant for the Bennington's residence?"

Mort didn't look any happier, "'Fraid not."

"Oh dear, I was afraid of that," Jessica looked disappointed, "any chance for a search warrant?"

"Maybe, but I doubt we'll find any evidence that would warrant arresting them, even if we found additional poisonous candy bars at their residence," Mort reasoned, "any good defense lawyer worth his salt could argue that John Bennington innocently bought the tainted candy bars at a store and just never ate them. The lawyer could even claim that The Benningtons had no knowledge that the bars had been poisoned, and that they had been victims as well."

"Not good news at all, Mort."

"Don't worry, Mrs. F," Mort assured her, "right now I'm running a background check on John and Lisa Bennington, possibly focusing on a connection to any of the victims, and also checking to see if there is any history of mental health issues for either one of them. We'll eventually find something."

"I certainly hope so," Jessica said as she stood.

"So you plan to do some shopping since you're in town?" Mort questioned.

"A little," Jessica told him, "But first, I thought I'd might drop by Seth's office to say hello."

Mort gave her a knowing look, "I'm _suuuure _you will!"

Jessica looked quizzically at him, "Excuse me, Sheriff?"

She had no knowledge that Mort had caught them in a 'moment', when Jessica had looked devastated that Seth had decided to leave her at the crime scene. And of course, there were other signs, too. Especially recently.

"Nothing..." Mort appeared casual as he reached over and opened a file and pretended to be immersed in it, "but I've got work to do and you have a person you need to see. Have fun on your lunch _date._"

The way he said the word '_date_' had Jessica doing a double take. But Mort kept his head down, busily taking down some notes.

"I guess I'll go now, then," Jessica said.

"Sure thing," Mort didn't look up, "Later, Mrs. F."

It was only when the door slammed shut letting him know that she was gone that Mort finally looked up, a big smile plastered on his face.

#

Opening the door of Seth's office, Jessica stuck her head in, "Settthhhh? It's me!"

When she received no response, she walked in and shut the door behind her. Entering his office, Jessica could see Seth was not at his desk. Looking around the room, nothing looked amiss, and yet, strangely, the hairs in the back of her neck stood up.

Never a good sign.

Looking down at his desk, she saw that it was as organized as always; mostly cleared except for his appointment book, an opened medical book and his black-framed reading glasses.

His glasses.

Without picking them up, Jessica knelt down to peer closer at his glasses and her face suddenly became alarmed.

_Something terrible has happened to Seth!_

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

With his hands tied behind his back and his feet bound as well, Seth was in complete darkness as he was crudely placed in the trunk of Bennington's car. It was a most uncomfortable ride for him as he slid around and felt every bump on the felt relieved when the car had stopped, letting him know they had arrived at their destination.

Once they arrived, Seth was led into a musty room and forced to sit on a chair. It seemed as if they were in the room of an empty office.

"I apologize for keeping you in the dark throughout the drive, Dr. Hazlitt," Bennington said, not sounding sorry at all, "but it's actually a good sign. It means I may let you live."

Before Seth could answer, the door opened and an attractive brunette entered. He assumed this must be the wife, Lisa.

She walked towards Seth and with a polite voice asked, "You look tired, Dr. Hazlitt. Would you like something to eat? To drink?"

Seth looked with disdain at her and then faced forward, "I'm thinkin' today _might_ be the ideal day to begin my diet!"

_Thwack!_

A quick hand slap caused Seth's head to be whipped left as his cheek exploded with pain.

"John!" his wife immediately chided her husband.

Stubborn Old Coot!" complained John angrily,"I don't think he'll tell us anything what we want to know!"

"Let him be." Lisa Bennington came closer to Seth and knelt down to his level. She had a smile plastered on her face, but it never reached her eyes.

"Dr. Hazlitt," Lisa stated, her tone overly-syrupy, "we've brought you here because we need some information. If you tell us what we need to know, we'll let you go. We'll even drive you back to your place of practice. And then we will leave town. Forever. We promise."

He looked unconvinced, "Why should I believe anything you say? Especially since both of you are serial killers!"

Lisa scowled at his answer.

"I told you, Lis!" John smugly told her, "The sheriff told him something, but he's not talking!"

"I'll handle it! "she snapped, "perhaps he's not fully aware of the situation!"

She took a seat and sat across from him. Her smile had frozen, like an evil mask, "Perhaps we started on the wrong foot. I'll start by talking about us, Dr. Hazlitt. You see, a little while back, some anonymous person called us from out of the blue and claimed he had some incriminating evidence on us. We naturally didn't _know_ what petty information this blackmailer had on us, but he said it would ruin our reputations. Even the smallest of accusations could sully our good name. You're an upstanding citizen, Doctor, so you know how devastating it would be if the community you live in lost respect for you."

"They wouldn't lose respect for _me_," Seth stated, knowing that most of what she said was a lie, "because I_ save_ lives, not terminate them!"

"I SWEAR I don't know what you mean, Dr. Hazlitt!" she looked incredulous, "You saying we are killers are preposterous! Why would you say that?"

"I usually accuse people of bein' murderers when they ARE!" Seth would not mince words.

"He knows!" John said, suddenly looking scared.

_"Shut up!_" Lisa whispered back as she took a deep breath in, as if trying to control her temper.

"You really need to be more reasonable, Doctor," she was simmering, "we just want to know the identity of this horrible blackmailer and whether or not he had any accomplices."

John added in a more threatening tone, "and tell us what you mean by saying we're killers!"

Seth tried to keep his wits about him.

It was best to stall.

"The blackmailer was named Zachariah Henshaw ,"he told them.

Lisa nodded and smiled, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it, Doctor?"

"Actually, it was _extremely_ tryin' and difficult!" Seth stubbornly answered, "so I think I'll take some time to rest now, if you two don't mind!"

John face turned red.

"Why, _you._.." he snarled, as he brought his hand up as if to strike Seth again, who didn't cower as he waited for the blow.

"John...NO!" Lisa rushed up and grabbed John's arm, "That won't help!"

"He won't talk!" John whined.

"I know, but let's give him time. We need to get back to work, anyway. When he's tired, achy, and hungry enough, he'll tell us what we need to know!" she said with certainty.

"I still think we need to slap him around a bit," John insisted.

"We'll wait," she said.

So they were leaving for a bit. Seth felt he could breathe again.

"Consider yourself lucky for _now,_ Dr. Hazlett!" Lisa said, her tone suddenly sinister, "This is your reprieve, but when we return, we need answers _pronto.._."

"Sorry, I don't know any Spanish," Seth sarcastically claimed, his head held high.

Lisa's eyes blazed at Seth as she sneered, "Goodbye, Dr. Hazlitt. Let's hope this isn't your last day to live!" She then turned to her husband, "Make sure his ties are secured tightly, John. And don't forget the gag."

Seth grunted as John pulled the ties on his hands until they were digging into his wrists. Afterwards, John Bennington then tied a piece of cloth around Seth's mouth.

With that completed, both Benningtons left, turning out the light and locking the door behind them.

Left alone in the dark, Seth slouched with fear and defeat.

He had a sense that the Benningtons were not going to let him out alive.

His only comfort came from the fact that at least Jessica was safe.

_Better him than her,_ he thought.

#

Jessica was so sure something terrible had happened to Seth.

After leaving his office, she hopped onto her bike. Pedaling as fast as she could, she arrive in no time at the Sheriff's Office.

"Mort!" she ran into the office, her voice taut and anxious, "I need to talk with you."

Something important was happening, for Mort was busy rushing back and forth. He had just finished unlocking the rifle case and now he and Deputy Andy Bloom were removing the rifles and checking to make sure they were in working order.

"Mrs. F.," Mort answered her, while at the same time opening the breech of the weapon and checking the magazine, "You're back. Sorry I can't chat right now. Something's come up." he turned to his deputy, "Andy, you've already packed the extra ammo?"

"All done, Sheriff," Andy told him.

"But Mort,_ this is important!_" Jessica emphasized as she followed Mort around.

Now Mort was on the radio to a sheriff's office in Bar Harbor, a nearby town. Evidently, they were dealing with some kind of crisis over there. Mort completed the call and went to the hat stand to get his hat.

"Can this wait, Mrs. F?" he asked, "there's a big hostage situation inside the Bar Harbor Bank and that city's sheriff called for additional back up. Andy and I are headed over there now to help with the negotiations."

Mort seemed to be a flurry of responsibility. After checking all his equipment, he next removed his sheriff's jacket from the rack and put it on. Last, he reached for his hat, too occupied to realize Jessica's obvious distress. Instead, he started heading out the door.

"But Mort! This is concerning Seth!" she told him, following him, "I think something _terrible _has happened to him!"

That made Mort stop in his tracks.

He stared at Jessica with a questioning scowl, "What? Did you say Seth Hazlitt is in some kind of trouble?"

"I just came back from his office, Mort," Jessica was talking fast because she knew she didn't have much time, "and he wasn't there!"

"Maybe he went on an errand," Mort suggested.

"No, he wouldn't do that unless he left a message or put out a sign for patients, " Jessica explained, "and I noticed things didn't seem right in his office."

"Like what?" Mort asked.

"His glasses," Jessica explained, "they were positioned strangely. When people are usually done using their glasses, how do they place them on the desk? Usually they fold them and place them with the glass lens _facing up_, but his glasses were placed with the glass lens facing _down_. Not only that, why would he go ANYWHERE without his glasses? Also, his research book was opened to information about larkspur, which was the poisonous plants that the Benningtons had been growing. I think Seth was trying to send us a message. I think the Benningtons may have taken him away!"

"Really?" Mort looked unconvinced, "Awkwardly-positioned glasses and an open research book is left opened, and suddenly Seth is kidnapped? That's a big stretch, even for you, Mrs. F."

At that moment, Deputy Andy cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Sheriff, you ready to go? I've already radioed Bar Harbor that we're on our way!"

Mort for a split second looked indecisive. Then he walked over to his file cabinet and pulled out a file.

"Mrs. F., I promise I will look into Seth's possible disappearance when I come back," he told her as he handed her a file, "he'll be on the top of my list, but in the meantime, here's the file on the Benningtons that I had been compiling. It's not complete, but you look through that and tell me what you think."

"But, Mort-" Jessica said, but she could see it was useless.

After all, a group of innocent people were being held hostage in a bank.

Andy started heading out, "I'll go start up the car, Sheriff."

Mort nodded, then put his hat on his head as he approached the door.

He turned back to Jessica for one last encouragement, "Don't worry Mrs. F...I'm sure Seth is fine and he just forgot to tell you he was running an errand. I promise I'll look into it the minute I get back."

And with that said, he shut the door and the room was filled with silence.

"_But by then, it may be too late,_" murmured Jessica worriedly.

But of course, no one heard her and she realized that if Seth were in trouble, she would be the one to rescue him!

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jessica knew Seth was in trouble. She could feel it with every fiber of her being. After Mort had left for an emergency in Harbor City, she quickly got to work. Situating herself behind Mort's desk, she opened the Bennington's file that Mort had given her.

Her eyes immediately went to all the properties the Bennington's owned. Jessica became discouraged when there were listed several vacation homes, but all in different places throughout the U.S.

_No, _she reasoned, if the Benningtons had kidnapped Seth, it would be somewhere local. Shuffling through some of the loose papers, Jessica's eyes quickly focused on a lease agreement for office space in an uncompleted building complex that was only 20 minutes out from Cabot Cove. The couple planned to take occupancy next month.

The perfect place to secretly hide someone, she thought to herself.

As Jessica sat there devising a plan on how to rescue Seth, handyman Ethan Cragg entered, carrying his ever present toolbox.

"Hey there, Jessica," he greeted her with a smile as he put his toolbox on the counter, "Mort around? I promised him I'd looked into his clogged sink in the back room."

Jessica's eyes suddenly lit up at Ethan's appearance.

"Ethan! You're _just_ the person I wanted to see!"

_Uh-oh_.

Ethan's smile disappeared and his face had a look of apprehension.

"Nowwww, Jess," he held out his hands defensively, "whatever you have in mind, I don't want any part of it!"

Which, of course, meant she would be able to get him to help.

#

Seth sat in the aloneness of the room. Though it was daylight outside, it was dark due to no lights had been turned on and the shades all pulled down. He was able to maneuver his tied wrist so that he could see the time. He had only been left alone for two hours, but it seemed like eternity. The Benningtons probably went back at the respective jobs, pretending as if they hadn't kidnapped a citizen of Cabot Cove.

It would probably be another 4 or 5 hours before he would see them again. His stomach suddenly started growling. He looked down at it and mentally commanded a 'Stop that!' to his gut. Naturally his stomach continued doing what it felt like doing. He now wished he had taken a sip of water or eaten something before they had left him in this God forsaken place. What he wouldn't give for a slice of Jessica's peach pie!

Jessica.

He shut his eyes to picture her sweet smile. Sure, to the world she was an attractive, intelligent lady, or a world class mystery writer, but to him, she was like a breath of fresh air in a world filled with cynics. He needed to stay alive; there was so much he hadn't told her, so many memories they have yet to make.

Opening his eyes, he looked around the room for something to help him escape. But the room had no sharp items or anything he could use to untie himself. It had a desk and some large boxes off to the side, but nothing within his grasp. He pulled the ties on his wrists and ankles until his skin turned red, but the ties held fast. If he continued, it would only make him tired and he needed to keep his strength and wits about him when the Bennington's confront him again. Whatever they asked, he would make sure he would never mention Jessica's name to them.

He gave up on struggling and instead closed his eyes again, hoping to have dreams of Jessica, but it was hard finding a comfortable position.

How I hate being a hostage! Seth grumbled impatiently, as he sat up and stared into nothingness.

...while his mind registered happy memories of being with Jessica.

#

Ethan pulled up in front of the unfinished office building on the outskirts of Harbor City. It was a one story building that looked more like a warehouse, situated in a deserted parking lot.

"You sure THIS is where you want to go, Jessica?" he asked, looking unsure at the still incomplete building, "No one's around here."

"Oh yes," she said with certainty as she got out of the car and looked around. Ethan, of course, had no choice but to get out, too.

She was more convinced than ever that Seth was in trouble. This was further verified when she looked down around the dirt parking lot and noted some footprint impressions and tire marks from a vehicle. All looked freshly made.

"Why are we here?" Ethan asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"I'm doing research on a new story," Jessica made up, "and I needed to get a feel for an abandoned area where the bad people might hold a hostage."

"This place would be perfect for _that_," Ethan agreed, looking about. There was not much to see. After a few seconds of silence he asked, "So, have you seen enough?"

"I...uh, think I might look around a bit," she said, "but you go on ahead."

"You mean leave you here? I don't _knowww_...I don't think I should! No, I should stay with you," Ethan volunteered, "this place is kinda spooky, if you ask me."

Jessica put on her most convincing smile, "It's not necessary for you to stay, Ethan," she insisted, "I need to linger here on my own...to...soak in the atmosphere!"

"Then how will you get back?" he asked.

"On the way here, I noticed we had passed a coffee shop," she answered sensibly, "I figured it's only a ten minute walk from here. After I do my research, I could walk over there and call a taxi to take me home. So there's no need to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked, looking uncertain.

"Yes, most definitely," she assured him, "I'm already getting a strong sense of uneasiness. Perfect mood for my book. Gives me incentive to explore this area further."

Ethan shook his head back and forth, "I never understood a writer's mind."

"Just like I never understood a handyman's mind," Jessica countered.

Her words made Ethan remember something else, "Oh _yeah_! I almost forgot...I need to unplug the Sheriff's sink!"

"Yes, that's right, Ethan," Jessica said, "Mort has been complaining about that sink for two days!"

"Okay, I best go, then," he gave her one more good look, "You _sure_ you'll be alright, Jess?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright," Ethan complied, "Say 'hi' to the Doc for me!"

Jessica's head shot up and fear entered her eyes, "What?!"

"You and Doc!" Ethan said, "Whenever you're in town, the two of you are thick as thieves! I'm sure you plan to see him later today!"

Jessica recovered, "Oh yes, of course! Later today! Most definitely!"

Ethan gave Jessica a puzzled look.

"You're acting rather strange today, Jess; I think this place is affecting you already!"

"I'm fine, Ethan," Jessica said, anxious for him to leave, "and thanks for the lift!"

And with a wave, Ethan got into the car and drove away.

#

Jessica noticed there were no other cars were parked near the facility as she entered the building. The receptionist area was empty, just like the entire place. Perhaps she had been mistaken. But, no, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up again and that, along with her intuition, made her proceed forward.

She walked down a long hallway. Approaching each door, she gave the knob a twist. Locked, so then she would call out Seth's name. Nothing. Finally, she was at the last door; her last hope. She turned the knob while calling Seth's name.

"Seth?"

"Mmmmffff!"

Surprisingly she heard a muffled response. Not quite believing her ears, she called out again.

"Seth? Is that you?"

"MMMMMFFFFFTTTT!"

Seth!

She'd recognize that stubborn mumbling anywhere!

She tried the door again, of course it didn't budge. Opening her purse she scrounged around and took out the sturdiest credit card she had, the one that had been thickly laminated.

"Oh well, I never shop here, anyway," she thought, as she stared at her barely used credit card.

Luckily she had done research for one of her books where the protagonist was clever enough to use a credit card to get through a locked door and she decided to apply the same methods here.

She had never actually done it, but now was not the time to split hairs. Checking the lock itself, Jessica could see the door was a typical office knob with a spring lock. Carefully she forced the card between the lock and the frame, making it flush against the frame. Bending it back, she tried to force the lock back into the door.

With no success.

_This is more difficult than I thought_, she analyzed.

Of course, if it were easy, people would be breaking into buildings all the time. But still, she was getting discouraged. The problem was that there was not enough room between the lock and the frame for her to get a strong push on the lock.

_I'll just have to force it,_ she determined.

She tried again and she placed her credit card between the door and the frame, but this time, she kept it above the lock. Then with all her might, she swiped the card quickly downward while angling the card toward the frame. And just before the card snap in two, she heard a clicking sound, letting her know the lock of the door now released.

_I can't believe it really works!_ she elatedly internalized, looking very pleased as she turned the knob of the door.

#

Meanwhile, working in his office, John Bennington was getting restless. He checked his watch. Noontime.

He wanted answers. If Hazlitt knew about the tainted candy bars, that meant the sheriff knew. Maybe it was best he and Lis cut their loses, get rid of the old doctor's body, and then they could skip town immediately.

Not knowing what the doctor knew was eating him up on the inside.

When his secretary, Betty, walked by his office, John Bennington called her in and informed her he'd be taking a long lunch today.

He was determined to get Hazlitt to talk.

No matter what.

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Still tied up, Seth sat up and he became alert. His ears perked up when he heard some shuffling noises coming from outside the door.

Was he hallucinating?

Then he heard his name being called...and...was that Jessica's voice?

His head turned towards the door and he knew the door was being jiggled about. Hope rang in his heart at the idea of being rescued, but then he realized that if it were Jessica out there, that would mean he would be putting her in danger. He needed to warn her, but his mouth was gagged.

"MMMMMFFFTTT!"

He was trying to tell her to get away.

.

After Jessica unlocked the door, she turned the knob and entered the darkened room. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust, for all she could see was darkness and shadows.

"Seth?"

"MMMFFTT! MMMMMFFFTTT!"

Her heart began beating faster.

Her eyes searched the wall for a light switch. Finding it at last, she flipped it up. A bare bulb in the center of the ceiling threw a ray of light in the room. When Jessica's eyes finally focused, she clearly saw Seth sitting in a wooden chair, his hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged.

"MMMFFTT! MMMMMFFFTTT!"

And it seemed as if he were trying to tell her something. She rushed to towards him, all the while thanking the heavens above for his safety at the same time.

"Seth! Thank goodness I found you!"

MMMFFTT! MMMMMFFFTTT!"

His eyes were large and he seemed animated as she quickly loosened the tie around his mouth. And when she did, surprisingly, he seemed irritated.

_"Didn't you understand my mumbled warnings, Woman?"_ he complained in a loud whisper, _"I was tryin' to tell you to get away! One or both of the Bennington's may be back any second!"_

Jessica would not let Seth's berating bother her.

"Then they will have to deal with the _two_ of us!" she stated stubbornly as she knelt beside him and searched his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concernedly "Did they hurt you?"

He purposely turned his bruised left cheek _away_ from her.

"Of course I'm alright!" he insisted, "what could happen to me if I'm just sitting here?"

Jessica looked at him suspiciously.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" she wanted to know.

"Because I already know what you look like!"

Holding onto his chin, she forced his face to meet hers full on, and suddenly her expression took on a horrified look when she noticed the palm mark left on his reddened cheek. She delicately touched the area, sending warmth throughout Seth's entire body.

"Oh Seth!" Jessica looked worried, "They've hurt you!"

"Nonsense, Woman!" he insisted, "I guarantee you that Bennington's _hand_ hurt WAY more than my cheek ever did!"

He was as feisty as ever.

"Seth Hazlitt, stop trying to be headstrong and brave! Let someone else take care of you for once!"

Her words made him look directly at her and when he saw her concern, all his bravado melted away, and his expression softened. He wanted to tell her right then and there that he was so happy to see her; that he loved her, but this was obviously not the ideal time.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "It's good to see you, Jess," he said, as a grateful smile appeared on his lips.

Jessica's eyes shimmered with gladness that he hadn't been hurt permanently. If they make it through this ordeal, she will never take Seth for granted again.

"Oh Seth, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Even though the words between them sounded generic, there seemed to be a lot of emotion packed behind those words as they looked into one another's eyes.

"So Jess," Seth calmly stated, as if he were discussing the weather, "you goin' untie me or what?"

"Oh my! Of course!" Jessica blushed as her eyes dropped down to his wrists and then gasped. His wrists were raw and had tie burns.

Her eyes saddened at the image of how he must have suffered, but Seth wasn't the type to want sympathy; besides they needed to get out of here. She reached over to untied his hands. She whimpered as she worked as gingerly as possible to avoid hurting his wrists further.

"For the love of Sam Hill, Jess, you're not a surgeon performin' open heart surgery!" Seth sounded impatient, "There's no needin' to be so gentle! Just untie me!"

"Don't you rush me, Seth!" she warned him, trying to be as gentle as possible; it was hard to see through watery eyes, "But your wrist...they'll bleeding!"

"Just pretend it's ketchup on my wrists and be done with it, Woman!"

_Uuuunnnnnnnnnnn!_

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car engine coming from outside.

They both froze for a sec.

_"Jess! Go hide! Someone's here and it's not the mailman!"_ Seth whispered insistently.

She was almost done untying him.

"_No, I won't leave you_!" Jessica insistently whispered back as she let loose the last of the ties.

They now heard the car door slam. Only one door slammed, which meant only one person was outside.

"_Woman for once in your life, listen to me! You need to hide!_" he insisted_, "Just bound up my mouth again and GO!"_

"_But-_" Jessica protested.

"_Will you gag me, Woman_!" Seth rushed her, "_and hurry!"_

Jessica hated to leave him, but he was right.

"_Al-right, I will!_" she reluctantly agreed, "_And for the record, Seth, it'll be my pleasure to silence you!"_

She quickly put the tie back in his mouth. Next, she looked around for a place to hide. The abandoned room was practically empty.

They heard the approaching footsteps.

_"Mmmmfffttt!"_ Seth desperately mumbled, which meant, _'hurry!'_

Jessica noted the stack of cardboard boxes.

She quickly ran behind the disorganized pile of boxes and knelt down just as she heard the door opening. Looking through the crack of two boxes, she saw John Bennington walk in, carrying a backpack with him.

When she looked over at Seth, he sat with his untied hands behind his back, looking as ornery as ever.

"Surprise, Dr. Hazlitt," Bennington greeted him as he nonchalantly approached him, "I thought we might continue our conversation without my wife's interference."

Seth, of course, could not say a word, but his eyes had a look of stubbornness and hatred as he stared down Bennington.

John Benington continued walking towards Seth, when suddenly he stopped in mid-step, a confused look on his face. Seth anxiously watched as a puzzled Bennington paused to look up at the ceiling.

Then Benington shot a quick, suspicious look over at Seth.

Sweat began to bead on Seth's forehead at the sudden realization.

_John Bennington had noticed the lightbulb in the room had been switched on._

TBC

* * *

_Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Seth tried not to panic when he saw how angry John Bennington became upon noticing the light had been turned on in the room. John was so sure he had turned it off when he left. Striding quickly over to Seth, he whipped the gag from Seth's mouth.

"Listen, Old Man-" he began.

"'Bout time you got back here!" Seth barked at him, "The least you could have done was turn out the light for me!" he complained, "Got tired of that dang bulb burnin' a hot spot through the top of my head!"

Hidden behind the cardboxes, Jessica held her breath.

Bennington paused with complete bafflement.

He looked up and stared at the bulb again before looking straight ahead, in deep thought. Perhaps he _had_ been careless. His shrug told him that he concluded that perhaps he had forgotten to turn off the lights.

Then he turned his attention to the doctor. Unbeknowest to him, Seth had slipped his hands back into the loosened tie enough so that it looked like he was still bounded when Bennington looked his way. So nothing looked amiss when Bennington spoke to him.

"I was hoping you'd have a better attitude when I came back," Bennington noted, "but I see you're as ornery as ever."

"That's because YOU came back," Seth grumpily commented, "I was actually enjoying the solitude!"

Bennington sneered.

Despite his sarcastic demeanor, Seth was nervous as he purposely tried to avoid looking towards the cardboard boxes.

"So where's that lovely, but conniving, no-good wife of yours?" Seth asked, trying to keep Bennington distracted.

"I could handle things myself," he told Seth

"Is that what she told you?" Seth glared at him.

John narrowed his eyes.

"You think she's running the show, Doc?" he asked as he next opened his backpack, and stuck his hand in, "because you are so wrong! _I'm_ the decision-maker in all of this! And what I've decided is that I need some information from you!" and then he at last found what he needed, he pulled it out.

It was a hammer.

From the boxes, Jessica covered her mouth just before she gasped.

"No need for violence man!" Seth announced, "I'll tell you everythin' you want to know!"

For such a handsome man, Bennington had a malicious sneer.

"I _knew_ you would but first we are going to play a little game called hit the hammer on the head. So let's first begin with our question, shall we?"

He began to walk towards Seth.

From behind the boxes, Jessica panicked. She needed to do something. Digging in her purse, her hand came across the broken credit card she had used earlier to break in. _It'll have to do._ Holding the card facing sideways, she then slid the two parts of the credit card across the office floor, creating small clattering sounds.

_Ffleeeeek!_

_Ffleeeeek!_

Bennington stopped in his tracks, his senses became alert as his eyes and ears tried to follow the sound of the skidded cards.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he demanded to know from Seth, as his head turned angrily left, then right.

Seth worked to remain expressionless. But inside he hated the idea that Jessica was purposely putting herself in danger.

"Pay no mind to that scurryin' about," Seth tried to sound casual, "it's probably the mouse I had seen earlier. He's quite friendly, actually. We've become quite close, but he's probably long gone by now!"

Wth the hammer in his hand, Bennington started walking towards the desk, which was near the location where Jessica was hidden.

"Hey now, Bennington!" Seth tried calling him back, "Where you headed? Didn't I say I'm ready to talk? I told you the blackmailer's name, don't you want to hear the names of his accomplices?"

But Bennington ignored him as he went in search of that unidentified noise.

Seth nervously watched Bennington look behind the desk. When he didn't see anything, Bennington began to walk towards the disorganized pile of cardboard boxes.

Jessica knew it was only a matter of time before she was discovered.

She determined she would not go down without a fight. Jessica's body tensed up as she remained crouched down, waiting for him to be within striking distance. When his footsteps stopped directly in front of the boxes, Jessica reacted. She pushed the top box as hard as she could.

"Ooomph!"

It caught Bennington by surprise as the box slammed into him. She threw another box at him. Of course, by using the boxes to attack Bennington, it also exposed Jessica to him. Although he was now sprawled on the floor, when he at last saw her, he gave a murderous glare her way.

"I'll show you not to mess with me, Granny!" he maliciously stated.

Getting up, his eyes filled with evil intent, he stepped forward and raised the hammer above his head. Jessica's eyes widened and she defensively put her hands up to protect her face.

_WHACK!_

That was the sound Jessica heard as Bennington was hit from behind by Seth. Using the chair he had been sitting on, Seth whacked Bennington across the back of his head as hard as he could.

"You've got no manners, Bennington!" Seth stated angrily, "She's not a granny; _she's the woman I love!"_ Seth proclaimed.

Bennington's eyes rolled in the back of his head before he fell listlessly down to the ground.

Jessica closed her eyes in relief. while Seth knelt down to examine the man. She opened her eyes and bent over, concerned.

"Seth, is he... dead?"

"Unfortunately, no, but he's out cold," Seth diagnosed, as he stood up again and faced Jessica, "and when he awakens, he's goin' to have one _heck_ of a headache!"

Jessica was a mess of emotions as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

When she looked over at Seth, his bottom lip seemed to be quivering and then he opened his arms invitingly to her. Willingly, she flew into Seth's waiting arms.

He could hear her shaking with fright.

"Shhhh, Jess, it's alright," he gently said, as he ran a comforting hand down her back.

There was a lump in her throat, "Oh Seth, when I think about what he could have done to you! That I might never be with you again; all the words I've wanted to say to you, but never did!" she was blathering, "Seth! I love you! I really love you!"

Seth paused.

Still keeping her in his arms, he distanced himself so that he could look in her eyes.

"Did I hear you right, Woman?" he asked.

She was enveloped in the warmth of his arm and she felt she was drowning in the deep pools of his eyes. Her eyes were shimmering as she smiled through the tears.

"Yes. You did, Seth Hazlitt. I love the whole package: the mocking, the complaining, the smiles, the laughter, the sarcasm. All of it. I want you because _I love you!"_

They stood for several moments looking at one another.

Listening to her admission with her in his arms, Seth had a feeling of happiness he had never felt before and thought he would never let her go.

"It's about time you came to your senses!" he murmured as he brought his other hand up to caress her cheeks, "and just for the record, I'm goin' love you until my heart stops, because I love you, too, Woman!"

Jessica shuddered as his arms enclosed her further and when then he leaned in for a quick kiss, her pulsed raced. She always imagined a kiss from Seth would be warm and comforting, but when his mouth touched hers, she felt a promise of passion as a sweet, agonizing desire course through her body.

When they separated, she knew she was truly in love with her best friend.

"Owwwww..."

They next heard a moan and looked down at the injured Bennington.

Seth looked back at Jessica and possessively placed his arm around her.

"Look at us, Jess. We're together in an unsavory place in town, in an abandoned buildin', standin' next to a fallen hurt body and I'm thinkin' this is the most romantic place ever 'cause I'm with my gal!"

_My gal. _Jessica liked the sound of that.

"Perhaps we better tie Mr. Bennington up," Jessica told him, "I had left a message with dispatch for Mort informing him where I'd be and that there might be some trouble here, so he might be bursting in any moment now."

"If that's your idea of romantic talk, you need some practicin', Jess!"

He then gave her a loving squeeze.

Jessica laughed, thinking how she had forgotten how absolutely wonderful it felt to be loved.

By the time Mort and Andy broke in, ready to save the day, Seth already had Bennington's hands and legs bound as Bennington continued to moan in a prone position on the floor.

Mort and Andy lowered their guns.

"I see you two have everything under control," Mort noted, as Andy tended to Bennington.

"We were never in any danger, Metzger," Seth insisted, "I think we'd be in more danger if we had been runnin' around with scissors in our hands!"

"Oh Seth!" Jessica lightly berated him, as her eyes sparkled.

"Maybe I could arrest _you_ instead, Doc," Mort suggested, "cuz I'd get a big kick out of saying to you: 'you have the right to remain silent'!" he jested.

"I'd like to see you get a big kick, too!" agreed Seth.

And then everyone was suddenly smiling.

Mort then peered at them more seriously, "Are you two really alright?"

Seth lovingly put an arm around Jessica, as she gave Mort a big smile.

"We're more than that, Sheriff," Jessica assured him.

Mort looked from one to the other. From the way Seth possessively held onto her, and the way they smiled at one another, he knew they had come to a private understanding and he was ecstatic.

"I _see_," he said knowingly before he flashed a huge grin, "well, all I can say about that is: _it's about time for the two of you!"_

TBC

* * *

_Last chapter coming up!_

_Please review._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jessica always loved the smell of her kitchen when she cooked. It made her place seem homey and cozy. As she stirred the country beef stew in the big Dutch pot, her mind kept drifting to loving thoughts of Seth.

She never thought that when she fell in love again, Seth would be the one to catch her!

To the world he seemed to be the curmudgeon country doctor, but to her, he was so much more. All this time when she was traveling around the world on book tours, she had thought she had been anxious to get back to Cabot Cove, when in reality it was she was anxious to get back to Seth. He made her feel safe and loved. And he made her laugh. What more is there?

_Ding dong_

The doorbell. Jessica scowled slightly. That wouldn't be Seth, for he would always come through the back way. Wiping her hands on her apron, she proceeded to go past her living room and step up to the front door. She opened the door wide.

And there stood Seth, holding a bright, beautiful bouquet of daisies.

"Seth!" Jessica couldn't keep the pleasure out of her voice as she stepped aside to let him in, "Is the back door broken? Why did you come in the front door?"

Seth practically marched in and waited for her to shut the door before he spoke out.

"You should know that back doors are for friends, Jess" he explained as he held out the bouquet for her, his voice suddenly sounding gentle, "but front doors are used by gentlemen beaus intent on courtin'!"

"Oh myyyy!" Jessica felt overwhelmed by the old fashioned gesture as she happily took the bright bouquet from him and he gave a slight bow, "who knew Dr. Seth Hazlitt could be so romantic?" she rhetorically asked.

"I know it and you know and that's all that matters!" he claimed as he sniffed the air, "and is that your famous beef stew you have cookin' on the stove?"

"Oh yes," she concurred, "and it's almost done. I've also added extra potatoes in there because I know how much you love potatoes!"

She turned and started walking into the kitchen.

"That I do!" Seth looked pleased as he followed her, "and right now I could do with a drink while I wait for said potato dinner to be served!"

"No drinks until dinner is on the table, Seth!" Jessica lightly reprimanded him as she continued to stir while standing over the stove.

"Why the wait?" Seth countered, standing next to her, "Having vodka before dinner is healthy! Listen to your doctor, who happens to be me! Are you aware of the fact, Woman, that vodka comes from potatoes? And as any health expert will tell you, potatoes are vegetables and everyone knows vegetables are part of the healthy food group! _Need I say more?" _he asked, with a lilt at the end of his voice.

Jessica shook her head in merry exasperation.

#

As she continued stirring the pot in the kitchen, Seth kept busy, setting the table.

Jessica lifted a spoonful of the stew broth, "Seth, come over here and tell me if I need some sugar to sweeten this up."

Seth came over and stood opposite her and their senses became alert. Jessica's face flushed at the way he was looking at her. She felt sensations brushing along her nerves as Seth watched her with inquisitive interest. The hand holding the spoon began to quiver nervously.

"Uh..., here, Seth," she said, obviously affected, "taste this." His eyes leveled with hers as he took a sip. Her heart seemed to changed rhythm at his intense stare. She tried to steady her voice, "W-was that sweet enough, Seth?"

"Jess," his sensual-sounding voice caused her emotions to tumble riotously, "You are always sweet enough for me."

Jessica's heart was pounding hard as she realized what was about to happen. Seth took one step forward as their need for a connection became overwhelming. Her entire body was quivering when he gently held her waist and leaned in.

Instinctively her lips parted as he reached over and gently took her mouth. The kiss was warm and inviting. Her body sank deeply into his as she surrendered into the kiss. The kiss was gentle at first and her lips became softened by its tenderness. However, the warmth of his kiss spread throughout her body, creating a hunger for more of this; more of him. She knew he felt it too, for she could almost feel his heartbeat pounding as fast as hers.

When they separated, their breaths were slightly ragged.

"I've already told you I love you, Woman," he stated, touching her cheek tenderly, "but I've got to make up for all those times I could have told you, but didn't tell you that I love you. I love you."

Heat danced beneath her skin at his words, at his nearness; at being in his arms.

And her blush only made her more beautiful to him.

"Oh Seth, it wasn't really wasted time, was it? We had a wonderful friendship that blossomed into love. It just took us longer to get there. I don't know why I've waited so long for this kind of bliss," she admitted, her eyes sparkling.

"You did wait long, Woman!" he complained, "it felt like a million years!"

She laughed again, content with the knowledge that she would never know another lonely day again. Even if she traveled, she knew she would always carry Seth's love in her heart.

"Actually," she sensibly pointed out, "I think maybe we better eat dinner before it gets too cold and you get too hot!"

She was right, and he knew it. As he reluctantly released her, she happened to glance over at the table Seth had just set.

"Seth," she questioned, "why are there THREE place settings at the table?"

Before he could answer, they heard the doorbell.

_Ding-dong!_

Both turned towards the front door.

"Didn't I tell you?" Seth looked very innocent, "I invited the Sheriff over!"

"What? You've invited Mort over?...Why?"

Jessica looked stunned, knowing that at times, Mort was the last person Seth wanted to see.

"It's simple, Jess," he responding, "I invited Mort to dine with us because it's something _you_ would do, and I plan to do things to please you, Woman!"

He then left to answer the door as Jessica shook her head while a smile touched her lips at the same time.

She was one lucky woman.

#

Mort was sitting at the table while Jessica and Seth were ready to serve the beef stew from the stove.

"I appreciate the two of you inviting me over," Mort was saying as Jessica gave the stew its last stir in the big pot,  
"And it sure smells delicious. Is that stew you have there, Mrs. F?"

"That it is," Seth answered for her as he stood next to the stove, "and it's not just _any_ type of stew, Sheriff. It's what we call our famous _Russian_ stew."

Jessica scowled, leaned in and whispered to Seth so that Mort wouldn't hear, "_Russian stew Seth?"_

He confidently answered with a wink,"Ayuh. The strong stuff."

She then watched as Seth covertly grabbed the Vodka situated nearby and proceeded to pour it directly into the stew concoction.

Jessica looked shocked and exclaimed under her breath, "_Seth!"_

From behind them, Mort spoke out, "Not sure if I ever tried Russian stew, Doc. Hope my appetite is up to it. Is it really that good?"

"Believe me, Sheriff," he assured Mort, as he scooped up Mort's portion, "This stuff will affect your appetite four times over before you even hit the floor!"

Seth then mixed an extra dose of Vodka into Mort's bowl while at the same time winking to a now delighted Jess.

"_Hit the floor?_" a puzzled Mort asked from behind them, "What the hell are you talking about, Doc?"

_(Start of theme music:)*Doo doo doo doo-doo *_

_*Freeze frame of Jessica and Seth at the stove, exchanging mischievous smiles*_

_*Doo*._

The end.

* * *

_Dearest Readers/Reviewers,_

_My first FF story is completed! Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I want to especially thank all the reviewers for their extra effort. I've tried to thank them individually, but if you were one of the 'guests' who anonymously signed in, I was not able to, so I want to thank you now. Each review was lovingly appreciated._

_Special thanks to jesmaine and MinervaDeannaBond. You two ladies rocked this site and made me feel so welcome from day one. Thank you for all your encouragement._


End file.
